


Coffee and Kisses

by Wowlover39



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowlover39/pseuds/Wowlover39
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore is a woman of high standing married to Arthas Menethil. From the outside, their life seems perfect. Jaina is stuck in a loveless marriage but soon meets a woman who changes everything.





	1. Keeping up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some cheating on both sides in this story, so if that offends, please don't read. It is implied That Arthas and Jaina have had sex, but it won't be written in this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Jaina laid on her back with her legs up in the air. Her mother had suggested this in an awkward conversation with her. Jaina and her husband were trying for a baby. Her husband Arthas was getting more and more impatient they had been married for over a year now, and she still hadn’t conceived. Jaina knew why because she hadn’t stopped taking the pill. She just wasn’t ready for a child, yet she was only 19. Because of their families status, there was a lot of pressure on them to have a child as soon as possible.

Their sex life was more like a chore now. She knew Arthas had been with other women. She knew she was stuck in a loveless marriage. It would be so shameful on both families if they got divorced. Arthas hadn’t always been so cold and distant. He had been kind and caring when they had first met; she had been his whole world. There was so much pressure on him now he had taken over as Ceo of his father’s multi-million pound company. As she lay there, she wondered how much he still loved her if at all. She felt many things for him love was no longer one of them. She longed for her own life free to write her books and love someone that loved her back out from under the influence of her family. Jaina loved to write, and she was good at it. She felt free when she wrote her own world, where she chose what happened.

Arthas walked into the bedroom after having a shower. There was no cuddling or just enjoying each others company any more. It got it over and done with and get back to there almost separate lives. “Right I am going to join the boys at the bar don’t know what time I will be back.

Jaina sighed “you have only been home for an hour, can’t we spend some time together” pleaded Jaina. 

He sat on the edge of the bed “Don’t you think I deserve a little time to relax. I have been at work all day” he said irritably. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his blonde hair. Jaina couldn’t deny he was a handsome man and so charming when he wanted to be. Just not with her any more. “Must you always make me feel bad?”

“I’m sorry, Arthas, of course, you should have time to relax. What about dinner?” she smiled.

“I will grab something while I’m out not sure I could stomach your cooking tonight” he chuckled.  
Jaina knew she wasn’t a very good cook, but she tried it hurt when he mocked her. “Anyway aren’t you meeting your friends tonight,” he said. “Why don’t you ask her for some cooking lessons she makes amazing meals.”

“Yes, I should she is a good cook,” said Jaina sadly. Friends that was a joke a bunch of stuck up Stepford Wives. As long as they made plenty of money and kept them in their lives, they were used to they were happy. Jaina knew she didn’t fit in, but it was another thing she was expected to do. They weren’t all bad, and it gave her a chance to be with her best friend, Tess Greymane. Tess and Jaina had been friends from childhood. Tess was different from the others. She followed her path to the irritation of her father. They both hated these gatherings but went to support each other.

Arthas leant over and kissed her cheek she smiled at as he left. As soon as she heard the front door close. She got up; she no longer had to pretend. She opens her bedside drawer and fumbled around at the back for her Jewellery box. She opened it and pulled out one of her pills and took it. She swallowed it down with a gulp of water. She made sure she never missed one. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up for. Surely why she wasn’t getting pregnant would come up at some point. She slipped them back into the back of her drawer, covering them with other bits in her drawer. Her phone started ringing she picked it up and sighed. It was her mother; she was in two minds to ignore it. Although she would have to pick up eventually, or her mother would visit instead, and that was much worse. Least she only had to listen to the disappointment in her voice and not see it written all over her face. 

She answered the call. “Hello, mother, how are you today?

“Very well thank you. How are things going with you and Arthas any good news yet?” she said hopefully.

“No, not yet I’m afraid” answered Jaina shaking her head.

“Well, you’re fertile today have you had relations.”

Jaina blushed “Oh god mother, how do you know that” said Jaina mortified this was not a conversation she wanted with her mother.

“I happened to see your chart, and it said you were fertile today,” Said her mother. She carried on like this was a normal conversation. 

“How did you happen just to see the chart it was in a drawer with other papers,” she said. “So you went through my private desk and found it.” Jaina was angry did every part of her life have to be monitored and overseen by her mother or Arthas! 

“You're always so dramatic dear I’m just taking an interest in your life.”

“No your not you’re just trying to control it like you always have” cried Jaina as she hung up on her mother. She knew she would regret that later and most likely ring back and apologise. She always did, but for now, she was angry and fed up. She only had the chart to help keep up the pretence of wanting a child. She strode off into the bathroom to enjoy the heat of the shower. To have a few minutes to herself.

 

Jaina pulled up outside Tyrande’s large mansion. Jaina’s house was quite impressive, but Tyrande’s made it look like a hovel. Tess gave a heavy sigh “why do we put ourselves through this every week?”

“Because they’re our friends” smiled Jaina. Tess just grunted, “Ok my friends.” “I appreciate you coming with me least they have someone else to pick on than just me” laughed Jaina.

“Thanks, I think, they just pull my life apart and make me feel a huge failure,” said Tess. Tyrande barely has to say anything she just has to give that look.”

“Come on Tess you know your not a huge failure,” said Jaina squeezing Tess’s hand. 

“I doubt my father would agree because he wants me to be married off to a nice man” she sighed. “I’m not sure he has to even be nice at this point.”

“Let’s get this over with its only a couple of hours” smiled Jaina as she got out the car. Jaina laughed as Tess dragged herself up to the drive. Jaina hooked her arm through Tess’s and pulled her towards the door. Jaina took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Jarvis Tyrande’s butler answered the door.

“Good evening Lady Proudmoore, Miss Greymane.” “Lady Whisperwind and the other ladies are in the drawing room,” he said, waiting for their coats. 

“I might keep mine in case I need a quick getaway” whispered Tess.

Jaina playfully slapped her arm, and she gave up her coat. “Thanks, Jarvis,” said Jaina, handing over her jacket. Her heels clicked on the elaborate marble floor as they headed towards the drawing room.  
They walked into the room. 

Tyrande got up with a smile “Just in time we thought we were going to have to start dinner without you” smiled Tyrande. She always acted politely, but her eyes still betrayed her mood. Jaina smiled. They were hardly late; it was a few minutes after eight. Jaina was pulled in for a stiff hug, and Tess got a nod of acknowledgement. Jaina handed over the bottle of wine she brought. Tyrande gave it a quick look over “Thank you, its lovely.” Tess did the same thing, and Tyrande’s nose wrinkled up. “Oh erm, thank you, dear” as she put it to one side. Tess knew where that was going.

Tess rolled her eyes at Jaina and Jaina gave a small chuckle behind her hand. Lucille and Modera came over and greeted them too. Jaina liked Lucille she was a little easier going than the other two. Especially since her divorce, she didn’t seem to care what the other two thought of her any more. Modera was a lot like Tyrande a proper lady. “Right shall we go through to the dining room now everyone is finally here” smiled Tyrande.

A few minutes later, they were all sat at the dining table. Everything was immaculately arranged. Tess and Jaina sat next to each other on one side. Modera and Lucille on the other and Tyrande at the head of the table. “Trying a new recipe tonight grilled Quail with mango and Arugula” smiled Tyrande.

Tess groaned quietly, and Jaina kicked her under the table. She leaned over to Tess and whispered: “we will grab a burger on the way home.” Tess smiled this wasn’t her sort of food at all. They often grabbed something on the way home. 

Tyrande turned to Jaina “so hows everything going with trying for a baby.”

Jaina blushed a little “No news yet I’m afraid” Except for Tess they all gave her sympathetic looks. Jaina hated that she would love to shout out she wasn’t even really trying. That was none of their business, but she didn’t want to have to explain herself. 

Tyrande reached across and stroked her hand “remind me when we have finished with dinner.” “I have a number of a good doctor he can see if there is anything wrong with you.” Jaina smiled but was annoyed underneath why did they assume it was something wrong with her.

The meal was served; it looked beautiful, but it wasn’t Jaina’s type of food either. She mostly pushed it around on her plate. Eating tiny mouthfuls. She laughed at Tess who was poking hers like it was going to jump up and attack her. The only thing that was going down smoothly was the wine. That was the key to these sorts of engagements drink as much as you can to numb the boredom. This also garnered disapproving looks from Tyrande especially as the more Tess drank, the louder she got.

The dessert put a smile on Jaina and Tess’s face as a very small piece of white chocolate, and raspberry cheesecake was set in front of them. Jaina wished it had been a more substantial piece because it was delicious. She chuckled as Tess was all but licking the plate. 

“So Tess how is finding a husband going?” asked Modera. Tess sighed. She hated it when everyone’s attention was brought to her. She much preferred it when they were grilling Jaina. 

“Erm, no one yet” she shrugged. 

“Oh, that's a shame your father must be worried,” said Modera watching as Tess drained her wine glass again.

“Yes, probably not sure why though I’m only twenty hardly on the shelf yet” chuckled Tess. Tess thought her father would be more than worried when he found out she wasn’t even interested in men. She would put that conversation off for as long as she could. 

“I’m sure Tess will find the right person for her when she is ready” smiled Jaina. Tess had told her quite some time ago she wasn’t interested in men.

 

An hour and lots of glasses of wine later Jaina and Tess were getting ready to leave. “Thank you for a lovely night Tyrande the meal was amazing,” said Jaina. 

Tyrande hugged them both “your welcome same time next week?” she said. Jarvis handed them their jackets as they headed towards the door. “I will have one of my driver’s drop your car off later.” Jaina wondered why they never got a taxi; it would be so much easier. They could never drive home afterwards with all the wine they consumed.

“Thank you yes same time next week look forward to it” smiled Jaina.

They walked out the door, and Tess leaned in “We are stopping for burgers on the way back aren’t we?”

“Yes” laughed Jaina as she climbed into the taxi.


	2. Trying something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Jaina and Sylvanas meet.

Jaina had woken up with a horrible hangover. As usual, the other side of the bed was empty. Arthas was already up and had gone to work. They were like ships passing in the night. Arthas hardly wanted to spend any time with her. She reached into her bedside table and pulled out a couple of painkillers. She knocked them back and stretched. She needed a coffee, but she didn’t want to sit alone in her kitchen. She decided she would visit a coffee shop for the background noise. She trudged out of bed and into the bathroom. Hopefully, a shower would make her feel more alive.

As she parked up outside the small coffee, she smiled. Going out of town for her coffee this morning was a good idea. She wanted a change from seeing the same people. She lived in a small town, and everyone knew your business. She was sick of asking how getting pregnant was going and the sympathetic looks. She wanted to be just Jaina today.

She walked through the door of Coffee buzz. It was a hip place but had a friendly atmosphere. She looked around there were a few people in but certainly not busy. She walked up to the counter. She immediately met the blue eyes of a young woman may be a couple of years older than her. Jaina found herself staring although she didn’t know why. This woman was flawless, slightly taller than herself. The woman saw her looking and smiled. Another younger girl blocked her view “Hi, what can I get you?” she said, looking bored.

The other woman walked over “I will get this Velonara, go in the back and wash some cups” she said. The young girl huffed and stomped off into the back. “What can I get you?” she smiled.

“A large Cappuccino please I need a pick me up” smiled Jaina. 

“Staying in or taking out,” asked the woman. 

“Take out please.”

“What’s the name? She asked.

“Jaina,” she said as the woman wrote her name and passed it to another Barista. 

“Pretty name,” said the woman Jaina blushed. Jaina lent forward to see the woman’s name tag. “Sylvanas,” said the woman. 

Sylvanas passed her drink over, and Jaina paid her. “Thanks, Sylvanas” smiled Jaina. She looked at her watch then around at the cafe it was such a nice place. “I think I will stay in I have time.”

“Would you like me to put in a proper cup?” said Sylvanas holding her hand out. 

“No its fine like this thanks.” She walked over to a table by the window and sat down. She reached into her handbag and retrieved her book from the bottom. Jaina never went anywhere without a book she loved reading.

 

Ten minutes later, she was still on the same paragraph she had been on since she started reading. Her attention kept been dragged back to Sylvanas. The woman had such a presence she couldn’t stop looking at her. Sylvanas had caught her looking a couple of times and just smiled. Jaina shook her head pull yourself together she told herself. This lasted for all of a couple of minutes before she was back to staring. 

 

Sylvanas had noticed the woman staring and decided to go over and talk to her. She was so her type she was gorgeous. She was about to go over when Velonara spoke. “She’s high class and out of your league,” said Velonara.

Sylvanas turned around and got close to Velonara. “No one is out of my league!” she whispered. “Why don’t you buzz off back into the kitchen.” Velonara just stood there. “Go on before I make you clean the toilets.” Velonara reluctantly shuffled off back into the kitchen. Sylvanas grabbed one of the flyers off the counter and headed over to where Jaina was sat. She pulled the opposite chair out turned it around and sat down. She rested her arms on the back of the chair. “What are you reading,” she asked.

Jaina looked up and said “George Orwell's 1984.”

“Never finished that a bit heavy for me” smiled Sylvanas.

“Oh, I love it its the fifth time I have read it,” said Jaina.

“Wow, impressive” Sylvanas pushed the flyer over towards Jaina. She picked it up and looked at it. “It's my band I’m the lead singer,” Sylvanas said. “We are excellent. Why don’t you come and see us play you will enjoy it.”

“Oh, its tomorrow night a bit short notice maybe” smiled Jaina. “I don’t usually go see any live music.”

“Go on do something different its good for you to try something new.”

Jaina smiled “I will see, right I better be going” as she drained the last of her coffee. Jaina picked up the flyer and tucked it into her bag. She stood “Thanks for the coffee. See you around,” said Jaina picking up her book.

She headed towards the door “see you don’t forget tomorrow night” winked Sylvanas. Jaina turned and smiled, then left.

 

Jaina sat at her desk in front of her laptop. She had spent most of the morning trying to write. Her muse had disappeared entirely. She looked at the few lines she had written. It was complete rubbish. She hit the delete button, and it all went. She closed the program and stared at the blank screen. 

If she was honest with herself, the reason she couldn’t write was that her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t stop thinking about Sylvanas the Barista from the coffee shop yesterday. She had thought about her several times since yesterday. What was it about this woman that intrigued her so much. Yes, she was beautiful and a body to die for. Well toned she looked like she hit the gym plenty of times. The way she carried herself such confidence. 

Jaina didn’t want to admit it, but she did feel attracted to her. Why though she had never been interested in women before it had always been men. Well, one man Arthas they had met and fell in love. It had been a whirlwind one minute they were dating next minute married. Jaina had had barely any time to catch her breath. Is this want she had even wanted. Indeed not now a baby machine for their families. 

She fished around in her bag until she found the flyer. She read it and typed the band name into the search engine. A couple of pages popped up on ‘The Forsaken’ and Sylvanas’s picture front and centre. She clicked on a link to one of their songs she sat back and listened. She must admit they were better than she thought they would be. Sylvanas had a great voice. She crumpled up the flyer and threw it in the bin. What was she doing this wasn’t her. She flicked back to her writing programme.

She rubbed her temples “Come on, think” she said to herself, frustrated. Her phone kicked into life and beeped with a message. She picked it up; it was from Arthas. She read it out he was working late again. Something about a meal with clients and not being back till late. She slammed her phone down. How was she supposed to work on their marriage if he was never around? Fuck it she would see that band tonight. He didn’t want to spend time with her anyway. She rolled over to the bin and retrieved the flyer. She straightened it out and wrote down the address and name of the club. She would get a cab to so she could have a drink and enjoy herself.

 

Jaina stood outside the club, wondering if she had made a mistake. It was packed out they were nearly spilling out the door. Jaina took a deep breath and pushed her way through the crowd. The band was already on stage and performing. She ordered herself a glass of white wine. 

She found herself a seat close to the stage and settled in to watch the band. They were excellent, but Sylvanas was terrific. Her voice was so good, and she had such a stage presence. She was captivating. She had the audience and Jaina in a trance. 

After about forty minutes, their set had finished. Jaina felt a little disappointed she could’ve sat and listened to her all night. She headed towards the bar to grab another drink. She felt a pair of hands on her hips and turned. It was Sylvanas she didn’t know if it was the drink or what. Her skin seems to heat up under Sylvanas’s touch. “Hey, you came fancy a drink” shouted Sylvanas over the background noise. Jaina nodded, Sylvanas grabbed a bottle and two glasses and pointed to a table in the corner. She took hold of Jaina’s hand and led her over to the table. 

The heat rose more in Jaina’s body as she held on to Sylvanas’s hand. She missed the contact when they reached the table. They sat in the booth and Sylvanas poured them a shot. Jaina coughed a little as she downed it she wasn’t used to drinking shots. “You ok?” chuckled Sylvanas.

Jaina nodded and cleared her throat “Yes, thanks just not used to drinking shots.”

“So what changed your mind about coming here tonight?” asked Sylvanas pouring another drink out. She had no problem drinking the shots.

“It’s like you said got to try something new sometimes, and your band is really good.” smiled Jaina. “Your voice is amazing you belong on that stage” gushed Jaina. 

Sylvanas sat back and smirked “Well I don’t want to blow my own trumpet, but I am rather good” she laughed. Jaina laughed too. She loved Sylvanas’s confidence. Sylvanas leaned over the back of the booth, Pointing at the other band members she said: “that grumpy looking guy over there is Nathanos.” “That young lass there is Velonara I think you saw her working at the coffee shop with me the other day.” Jaina nodded “and last but certainly not least is Valeera that makes up the rest of the guys,” she said. 

They had been talking for a couple of hours and getting on well. Sylvanas was easy to talk to. “So,” said Slyvanas “are you single or ….?

Jaina blushed and grabbed her handbag she slid her hands under the table and slipped off her wedding ring, stashing it in her bag. She stared at the ring in the bottom of her purse. She didn’t know why she had even done that it must be the drink. “Erm yes finished a relationship a few months ago so free and single now” she stammered.

Sylvanas smiled. She wasn’t going to mention she had already noticed the wedding ring. It didn’t bother her if she wanted to pretend she was single. Sylvanas picked up Jaina’s phone and saw the panic in Jaina’s eyes. “Chill I’m not going to go through it I’m just putting my number in it” she smiled passing Jaina her phone back. Sylvanas gave Jaina her phone and Jaina did the same and put her number in. 

Jaina slid the phone across the table. Sylvanas took her hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. “I’m really glad you came tonight I was hoping you would.” Jaina felt her whole body heating up again. Jaina could also feel Sylvanas’s intense eyes on her like she was looking right into her soul. The stroking of her hand was so distracting Jaina couldn’t think straight.

Then all of a sudden Valeera popped over the top of the booth and put her arms around Sylvanas’s shoulders. “So what's happening here ladies,” she asked.

Jaina pulled her hand from Sylvanas’s and leapt up from the table. “Erm I better go now got work and deadlines, and stuff see ya” she practically ran out the door.

Sylvanas was pissed she looked up at Valeera “What the actual fuck do you think you are doing.”

“It's not my fault your Virgin Mary spooks so easily” shrugged Valeera.

“You do remember you’re my ex, don’t you?” sighed Sylvanas.

“Don’t be like that” pouted Valeera “I can keep you company.”

Sylvanas sighed and thought about it for a moment. “I suppose so I have nothing better to do now thanks to you.” “Come on then but your not stopping all night.” She leant forward and kissed Valeera on the lips.

Valeera fist pumped “Yes” and followed Sylvanas out of the club.


	3. Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina helps out, and it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some swearing. Thanks for reading.

Jaina arrived at the gates of the large building. Tyrande leaned over and punched in the code. “Wow, this school has some security” marvelled Jaina.

“Of course Jaina we don’t want just anybody around our kids,” said Tyrande as she pulled in to a parking spot. Somehow Jaina had got roped into a bake sale at the school where Tyrande’s kids go. She had said it would be good practice for the future when she had her kids. Jaina had been dreading this day it was so not her thing. She would be surrounded by spoilt rich kids and their even more annoying parents. 

Tyrande opened the boot, and Jaina grabbed the three bags of sweets and treats. “I will show you where you can get set up,” said Tyrande. She did admire how Tyrande took everything in her stride. She was always so organised. They walked over to a table in the corner of the room. Jaina was glad of the location of the table; it was out of the way of the central area. She started pulling cakes and cookies out of the bag. Jaina jumped as Tyrande raised her voice “Jaina! You were supposed to bring homemade cakes and baked goods.” “These are shop bought,” she said as she poked one of the cakes with disgust. 

“Sorry but you know I’m not very good at cooking or baking,” said Jaina blushing bright red. 

Tyrande took a deep breath “When I have time, you can come over to mine for some lessons.” “These will have to do for now at least you’re not in the main area” she sighed. Jaina felt like one of the kids being lectured. She knew she should have come up with some excuse not to come. “You do know if you were a better cook Arthas might want to spend more time at home.” Jaina bit her tongue Tyrande was an excellent cook, but most of the time now she had the staff to do the cooking. She was sure it would take more than a casserole to keep Arthas at home.

“Malfurion says he is always at the office is everything ok honey,” said Tyrande. “Maybe if you put a bit more effort in with your appearance.”

“Yes everything is fine,” said Jaina through gritted teeth. “He just doesn’t want to let his father down.” Jaina breathed a sigh of relief when another woman shouted Tyrande over. She looked down at herself what wrong with what I wear, she thought. She was only nineteen and not ready for the pearls and twinset. She highly doubted that would appeal to Arthas anyway. 

She sat behind the table; people watching she had only had two people wander over her way. This was a bad idea all together Jaina just kept snacking on the cookies from boredom. Much longer here and she would be the size of a house. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She wondered how late Arthas was working tonight. She pulled it out, and her heart raced when she realised it was from Sylvanas and not Arthas. She had forgotten giving her number to Sylvanas. She looked around and realised nobody was paying her any attention. She opened the message it read;

Sylvanas: Hey thanks again for coming the other night x

Jaina: My pleasure you’re a fantastic singer your voice is great x

Sylvanas: Shame you had to leave so early I enjoyed talking to you x

Jaina: Yeah sorry I had deadlines to meet x 

Sylvanas: Are you busy now? X

Jaina: Nope bored out my brain x

Sylvanas: Where are you? X

Jaina: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you lol x

Sylvanas: Try me x

Jaina: Ok, you asked for it. I am at a school bake sale, and no one is buying my shop bought cakes x

Sylvanas: Omg, are you serious? Ditch it and come to mine for a drink its a few blocks from the coffee shop. There is alcohol and no kids x

Sylvanas: I would buy your cakes x

Jaina smiled and noticed Tyrande watching her. She put her phone down and tried to look busy organising the cakes. After a few minutes, Tyrande got pulled away to the other side of the hall. Jaina got her phone back out.

Jaina: As tempting as that offer is, I will have to pass. A friend asked me to help out, and I can’t let her down sorry x

Sylvanas::-c Ok then how about you make it up to me come to this underground party on Friday night it's going to be really good x

Jaina wasn’t used to going to those kinds of parties. She did want to see Sylvanas again. She loved being around her. She was so different from her other friends, even Tess. Although was friend the right word for her. Jaina shook her head yes, friend. 

Jaina: Yeah sounds good count me in send me the address, and I will see you Friday x

She was supposed to go to Tyrande’s on a Friday night. She had had quite enough of Tyrande for one week. She would make an excuse the night before make out she was ill or something. She was sure Tess wouldn’t mind a party instead of going to Tyrande’s. 

A shadow fell over Jaina, and she looked up. “I was going to be mad at you for texting, but I’m guessing by the smiles it was Arthas, so I will let you off just this once” she teased. Jaina just played along and nodded. “So sweet sending little love notes to each other.” “I meant to tell you earlier Modera’s oldest daughter Katie thought she saw you at a club the other night.” Jaina blushed and went bright red it was apparent it was her. “She said you spent a lot of time talking with the lead singer of the band.”

Jaina felt her anger rising “So are you having me followed now!” she cried.

“No need to make a scene, Jaina!” growled Tyrande. “Just a friendly warning I don’t think your family or Arthas would like you going to places like that.”

It didn’t feel like a friendly warning at all. She had had enough of her crap. “Right well I think I am done here” snapped Jaina. “Also I won’t be there on Friday either I have other plans.” 

“What about the cakes and treats,” said Tyrande a little in shock at Jaina’s tone.

Jaina strode away and mumbled under her breath “stick them where the sun doesn’t shine.”

“But you came here with me” shouted Tyrande to the back of Jaina’s head.

“I would rather walk” shouted Jaina, not even turning around. She marched out the gates. She fell back against the wall she couldn’t believe she had just done that. She would be in trouble as soon as Tyrande told her family, but at that moment she didn’t care. She burst out laughing as she walked off. Seeing Tyrande’s face when she had stuck up for herself was so funny. She couldn’t wait to tell Tess that they were out of there obligation. Especially now they were going to a party.

 

Sylvanas was busy sorting out in the stock room in the coffee shop when she got a text from Valeera. 

Valeera: Just thought you would want to see this x

Sylvanas clicked on the link Valeera had sent her. She was confused when it went to a page about Proudmoore Industries. Wait! Jaina had said her last name was Proudmoore. She scrolled down the page further, and there was a picture of the CEO with his family. She zoomed in on the photo, and there she was Lady Jaina Proudmoore! 

Sylvanas couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Sylvanas had second thoughts now maybe she wasn’t good enough for a lady. Although it's not like Sylvanas wanted a long term relationship with her or to meet the parents. Because she certainly didn’t, she didn’t do serious relationships she never had and it wasn’t changing anytime soon!

Sylvanas typed Jaina’s full name into the search engine, and a lot of pages came up. One was a wedding announcement from a year ago. That didn’t surprise her she had already seen her trying to hide the ring the other night. There was also an interview with the happy couple after their wedding. Her husband had mentioned about hopefully welcoming a new member of the family soon. That made Sylvanas uneasy a husband was one thing but a baby. She closed the search down and decided to confront Jaina next time she saw her and find out for herself.

 

Jaina had called Tess and filled her in with what had happened at the bake sale. Also that fact that they didn’t have to go round for Friday night dinner. She had to pull the phone from her ear when Tess had cheered. She was even happier when she mentioned the party. That’s why they were meeting today to go shopping. Jaina had searched her wardrobe, and there was nothing she could wear. 

Tess pointed out a few things, but Jaina was struggling to find anything she liked. Her mother kept ringing and distracting her. She had let it keep going to voicemail. She suspected it was about Tyrande good news travelled fast. Jaina grinned and grabbed some stuff off the shelves. She didn’t know why but she wanted to put on a show for Sylvanas. She was always so confident. She wanted to prove she was no Librarian. 

Jaina quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, this would work she smiled to herself. She walked out, and Tess’s jaw hit the floor. “Omg Jaina Holy shit if you weren’t my best friend from when we were kids I would want to take a crack at you.” Jaina laughed while Tess stood there dumbfounded. “Who are you trying to impress,” said Tess trying to regain her composure. 

Jaina told a little lie it wasn’t wholly untrue “No one but myself” she said. She had a black dress with a low cut neckline it clung to her curves and had the sides cut out of it. She had paired it with a pair of thigh high boots. “Shall I buy it then” laughed Jaina.

“Yes definitely” cried, Tess


	4. What do you really want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas get a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating will be upped with this chapter. The language gets a little explicit.

The cab pulled up at the address Sylvanas had told them. It didn’t look much like a club. “Are you sure this is the right place?” she asked the cab driver. He nodded, so they paid him and got out. Tess grabbed her arm; this wasn’t looking like a good idea now they were here. There were two men stood next to a battered metal door. 

When they walked up to the two guys, they said “password.”

Jaina looked through her phone “Tauren Chieftains” she said.

The guy on the left smiled and opened the door “Welcome and enjoy your night, ladies.” They smiled back and headed inside.

 

Sylvanas was stood talking to her bandmates when Jaina walked in. Valeera was the first to see them; her mouth dropped open. She tapped Sylvanas on the shoulder, but Sylvanas carried on talking. Valeera tapped again but harder this time. “What” snapped Sylvanas.

Valeera turned her around to face Jaina. “I’m not sure it's appropriate to call her virgin mary anymore” stuttered Valeera. Sylvanas swallowed hard and took a few seconds to compose herself.

Sylvanas strode over to Jaina and Tess. Valeera followed after her. “Fancied a new look,” said Sylvanas. Jaina blushed as Sylvanas’s eyes roved all down her body, stopping longer on her exposed skin. Jaina and Sylvanas just stared at each other like there was only them in the room.

This was getting awkward Tess stepped forward and offered her hand to Valeera “Hi I’m Tess a friend of Jaina’s” she said. 

Valeera smiled, took her hand bowed and kissed it. “Hi, I’m Valeera pleased to meet you, Tess.” “How about we leave these two their mutual ogling and grab a drink,” she said smiling. Tess nodded and put her arm through Valeera’s. 

Sylvanas broke her gaze and took Valeera’s chin in her fingers and pulled her close. She pecked her on the lips and said: “behave.” 

Valeera smiled “Always” and walked off with Tess. 

“You might want to warn your friend at some point Valeera will eat her alive,” said Sylvanas. She pointed to one of the tables at the sides, and they walked off towards it.

“Am sure Tess will be fine she can handle herself” smiled Jaina “Are you and Valeera an item?” asked Jaina.

“No, she is my ex, but we are on friendly terms still. Why do you ask?” smiled Sylvanas. She wondered if Jaina was jealous she did not need to be. Sylvanas had her sights on Jaina. She wanted to touch those curves of Jaina’s so bad see if that skin was as soft as it looked. 

“Just wondered,” said Jaina. She was secretly glad. 

“Shall I get us some drinks?” said Sylvanas she needed a distraction before she pounced on Jaina.

Sylvanas brought the drinks back to the table. As she passed Jaina her drink, she leant in close to her ear. “I got you a white wine wasn’t sure what Lady’s drink.”

Jaina stiffened “What do you mean?” Sylvanas slid her phone over to Jaina with the photo of Jaina with her family. “I can explain” stammered Jaina. 

“It doesn’t bother me who you are what bothers me is why you felt you had to keep it a secret,” said Sylvanas.

Jaina looked at her “Because I’m expected to act a certain way, and I hate that world.”

“Your the only one who can change that you need to be true to yourself.” 

“If I do that, I lose everything!” sighed Jaina.

“Not everything,” said Sylvanas. She tentatively touched Jaina’s fingers. 

Are we going to dance or what” cried Valeera as she appeared next to Jaina. Sylvanas glared at her. “What?” laughed Valeera. 

 

Sylvanas and Jaina hit the dance floor. Sylvanas watched as Jaina’s hips swayed from side to side. Her body was like a hypnotic trance to Sylvanas. Sylvanas danced closer to Jaina their bodies barely an inch apart. Her hands were gently holding Jaina’s sides. Her skin was as soft and welcoming as she had thought. She felt Jaina’s hands slide over her backside, pulling them closer, closing the gap between them. Sylvanas felt all the curves of Jaina’s body flush against hers. Her intense gaze went from Jaina’s eyes to her lips. She closed in on Jaina’s lips so full her breathing heavy as Jaina licked them. She could feel Jaina’s warm breath on her skin. She needed to be somewhere where they could rid themselves of these clothes and feel skin against skin. She closed in to kiss Jaina and Jaina was gone.

Jaina had seen her phone light up she moved over to it. It was Arthas, she answered. “Where the fuck are you I know your not at Tyrande’s” shouted Arthas. “I try to do something nice and come home early to spend time with you, and you are god knows where.”

“I’m sorry I’m coming home right now” she cried. Panic pulsing through what had she been doing. She had nearly kissed Sylvanas. This wasn’t right; she was married. Arthas hung up, and Jaina grabbed her stuff. She headed out the door. 

“Fuck” shouted Sylvanas frustrated as she balled her hands up into fists at her sides.

Valeera walked up to her “oops there she goes again she is always running from you” she laughed.

“Don’t I am not in the mood right now I’m going home” growled Sylvanas. How many times was Jaina going to do this to her!

“Hey, don’t let her spoil your night” shouted Valeera to the back of Sylvanas head as she headed out the building.

 

Jaina got home and headed upstairs to the bedroom. She walked in, and Arthas was already asleep on the bed. She covered him up. Jaina took off her dress and put some Pyjamas on. She climbed into bed next to him. She was wracked with guilt as she watched him sleeping. She had to make more of a go of her marriage. 

 

She woke in the morning to find the bed empty again. Arthas had gone again. She had to sort out what was going on in her head. She couldn’t get Sylvanas out of her head. The images from the previous night entered her head. The way Sylvanas touched her the way she looked at her was so intense. They had been so close, and they had nearly kissed. Her hand slipped under the covers down her body. Her fingers slid easily into her wet folds. She moaned as more images of Sylvanas flooded her mind. Touching her, kissing her, her warm mouth kissing her breasts. 

Jaina’s hips bucked as her fingers circled her clit. Her heart racing as she came with thoughts of Sylvanas taking her. Her breathing slowed as her orgasm slowed too. 

She needs to sort everything out once and for all. She picked up her phone.

Jaina: I need to talk to you Sylvanas can we meet? X

 

Four hours later and several texts. There had been no answer from Sylvanas. There had been a text from Tess she had had a great night with Valeera. Jaina was pleased she deserved to have someone. Jaina doubted her father would think the same when he found out. She pulled up outside the Coffee Buzz. If Sylvanas weren’t going to answer her, she would have to take things into her own hands. She did understand why Sylvanas wasn’t answering her. All she had done was mess her around. It just wasn’t that easy if she had been single and not in the world she came from. She was going to tell Sylvanas the truth that she was married and who she was.

She walked up to the counter in the coffee shop. Her heart sank Sylvanas wasn’t there. So much for that idea. Velonara walked up to her “She’s in the back I presume you're looking for Sylvanas” she said. 

“Can I go back there? I need to speak to her” smiled Jaina.

“You can but be warned she is in a foul mood she has bitten my head off several times this morning,” said Velonara. Jaina felt guilty; she was probably to blame for that mood. Jaina headed around the side to get into the kitchen. “I’m not coming to your rescue the dark lady scares the shit out of me when she is angry” laughed Velonara.

Jaina looked at Velonara, confused “the dark lady” she questioned.

Velonara shrugged “Its a nickname she has always had as long as I have known her.” Jaina stored that one away to ask about at a later date. Preferably when she wasn’t at risk of getting anything thrown at her. She looked at the door of the cafe should she leave and forget about everything. No things had gone too far now.

 

She walked into the kitchen. Sylvanas was stood at the other side of the kitchen, cutting vegetables. Shit, should she do this while Sylvanas had a knife in her hands? She cleared her throat “Hey” she said. 

Sylvanas turned to look in her direction “What the fuck do you want?”

“To talk to you apologise for bailing last night,” said Jaina. 

“No need we don’t mean anything to each other you don’t owe me any explanations,” she said as she put the knife down wiping her hands on her apron.

Jaina felt a little hurt “I thought we were at least friends” said Jaina.

Sylvanas circled round her till she was behind Jaina and leant close to whisper in her ear. “I don’t want to be your friend. I wanted to fuck you!” Sylvanas backed her against the wall. Their bodies were flush against each other. 

“I’m married” whispered Jaina. Jaina reached up to touch Sylvanas, but she was quicker and used one hand to pin Jaina’s hands above her head. Jaina’s heart hammered in her chest but not from fear. She squeezed her thighs tightly together. She was so turned on right now she never felt like this before.

“I know who you are Jaina,” said Sylvanas. Again it felt like her intense eyes were looking straight into Jaina’s soul. She had never met someone like Sylvanas before she was wild and exciting. Sylvanas was so close now she played with the stud on the top of Jaina’s jeans. Jaina just stood there her heart beating wildly in her chest. “What would you like me to do to you, Lady Proudmoore?” whispered Sylvanas. “Would you like me to slip my hand into your jeans past your silk panties.” Jaina swallowed hard yes she did want that. 

“What would I find I bet your soaking” whispered Sylvanas as her finger traced its way down the outside of Jaina’s jeans. Sylvanas cupped her Jaina, bucked her hips forward, trying to get more contact. “What noises would you make as I buried my fingers deep inside you” purred Sylvanas. Shit, Jaina felt like she would explode. “Mmm, then I would lick my fingers clean, getting my first taste of you.” “I bet you would taste amazing” smiled Sylvanas. She dropped Jaina’s arms and walked away.

Jaina moaned at the loss of contact. She stood up and straightened up her clothes “I should go” as she fled the kitchen. 

Velonara shouted, “I hope you haven’t put her in a worse mood.” Jaina nervously smiled at her and left the cafe.


	5. Acting the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthas surprises Jaina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny mention of things getting intimate between Arthas and Jaina sorry.

Jaina walked through the door of her home. All she could think of was Sylvanas. The woman hadn’t even touched her really, and she was begging for it. Nobody had an effect on her like that. Everything Sylvanas had said kept flooding her mind. She wanted her to do it all to her and more. Could she ever please Sylvanas she had no experience she didn’t want to disappoint her? 

Arthas cleared his throat to get Jaina’s attention. She blushed as she was pulled from her thoughts of pleasing Sylvanas. She was surprised he was home for a change. She felt paranoid when he got closer that he might smell Sylvanas on her. “Come with me. I want to show you something,” said Arthas as he took her hand. 

“Can this wait I need to get a shower and wash the day off me” she moaned. He was so excited, and he dragged her into the dining room. She gasped as she took in the table all decorated with flowers and candles. There were two place settings and a bottle of her favourite white wine. 

“So what do you think? I have made us a meal I wanted to do something special, and I know you hate cooking” he smiled.

Jaina felt awful he had made an effort. She smiled “It looks lovely thanks.”

“Why don’t you get a shower while I finish off the meal.” “Then when you come back down we can enjoy it together” he smiled. Jaina smiled and nodded, then headed upstairs.

 

Jaina climbed into the shower and hoped the water would wash away her guilt. She turned the temperature right up and stood underneath it. She let the water run over her and relive the stress. She opened her eyes when she heard a noise. Her eyes fell on Arthas stripped and getting in the shower with her. Oh god, this was the last thing she wanted. “I thought the food could wait” he winked. “I thought I would come to help you wash your back.”

Her body stiffens as he kissed her, and his hands groped at her body. His touch was so rough and made her skin crawl. She could feel him poking her thigh she wanted to be anywhere else but here. She had to play her part after all they were married.

 

She sat at the table picking at the meal Arthas had made. Her mind kept going back to earlier in the shower, when had she started feeling repulsed by him. He had never cared about her pleasure; she didn’t even get off with him. All she wanted was Sylvanas’s hands all over her body.

“How’s the food” he grinned.

She plastered a smile on her face “It’s lovely thanks” as she forced herself to eat more. There wasn’t anything wrong with it; it was pretentious food. She preferred burgers, fries or pizza. Her tastes were simple. Some of the happiest times were when her father would sneak out with her and get fast food together. It was their little secret her mother would never understand. Her meals were always so elaborate. She would never let them have fast food. Lucky for Jaina, her father had a taste for it.

“I have arranged for meal and drinks at Malfurion’s tomorrow night,” he said. “Its time you put this little tiff of yours with Tyrande behind you.” 

Jaina groaned internally “Must we?” she said she didn’t want to go.

“Yes, it is all sorted now Malfurion is a good business colleague of mine I wish you wouldn’t upset his wife it makes things awkward.”

“Me! I guess it doesn’t matter if she is upset me?” snapped Jaina.

He reached over and stroked her hand “Jaina you get so worked up she is just trying to look out for you make sure you act correctly for a lady of your standing” he smiled.

Jaina gritted her teeth lady of my standing it was such bullshit they weren’t any better than anyone else. They just had more money that didn’t make someone a good person; it was usually the opposite. She wondered what Tyrande would make of Sylvanas and the others. 

“Try to be nice Jaina she is one of your best friends.” “Also I thought we could spend the day together tomorrow before drinks.” “I will be going away after that for a business trip for three days and will miss you,” said Arthas still stroking her hand. 

“Erm ok I don’t think I have anything on,” said Jaina. She was disappointed she had hoped to see Sylvanas. Although him going on a business trip would undoubtedly be a good thing. She would have plenty of time to see her then. “What did you have planned?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, yet I’m sure we can figure out something” he smiled.

 

She laid awake in bed. Luckily Arthas had been tired and gone straight to sleep. She carefully sat up so as not to disturb him. She grabbed her phone off the side. She had decided she was going to brave enough to ask Tess for some tips. Rather that than make a complete fool of herself or Sylvanas to lose interest. Sylvanas excited her and made her feel alive.

Jaina: Could I ask you something? X

Tess: Of course you can ask me anything, what do you want to know? X

Jaina: This is embarrassing, but I don't know anything about being with a woman, and I don’t want to disappoint Sylvanas x

Tess: Valeera says you shouldn’t worry Sylvanas has it bad for you she has wanted you since she first met you. She doubts anything you do would let her down. But don’t tell her she said that because she would kill her lol x

Jaina felt even more awkward now that Valeera knew. She liked knowing how much Sylvanas wanted her though. 

Jaina: Are you at Valeera’s again? X

Tess: I never left, lol she is fantastic, never met anyone like her. Although when she cuffs me to the bed, I can’t leave lol x

Jaina: Woah TMI lol. I’m surprised your father hasn’t sent out a search party for you x

Tess: Lol I messaged him saying I was staying with friends for a few days. I am an adult now it isn’t any of his business. X

Tess: What you mentioned earlier just be yourself and go with the flow. I know you Jaina don’t over think this. I’m sure Sylvanas will tell you what she likes, and you will blow her mind lol x

Jaina: I’m not sure about that, but thanks have fun x

Tess: I already am lol x

 

Arthas was up early the next morning. He had some work email and calls to make. Jaina pottered around the house, tidying up after last night. It was nice he had made a meal but would have been even more helpful if he had cleaned up after himself. There was a surprising amount of mess for saying he had bought the food from a restaurant. He had had only to heat it and serve it. The kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it.

Jaina lost all her colour when they pulled up outside the coffee buzz. “Well we are here a friend at work told me about this place said it was good, and I know how much you love your coffee” he smiled. 

Jaina thought her heart was going to beat out her chest. “I’m not sure Arthas not in the mood for coffee,” she said. They couldn’t go in there her cheeks burned as images of yesterday flooded her mind.

“Nonsense you not wanting coffee are you ill? He laughed, touching her forehead. He got out the car “Come on we are here now might as well go in, you might like it.”

Jaina’s hands were sweating maybe Sylvanas was on a day off she could hope. Sylvanas knew about Arthas, but to sit there in front of her with him was a nightmare. She followed him inside as they approached the counter; Velonara smiled. “She’s in the back I will get her for you.” Jaina frantically waved at her behind Arthas, but she had already shouted her “Sylvanas.” 

“Go sit down I will order,” said Jaina pushing Arthas towards the seating area. “Preferably near the window.”

Sylvanas smiled then stopped in her tracks. She looked over at Arthas and looked confused. Why would Jaina bring him here was she playing some game. Jaina shrugged and mouthed “Sorry.” “Can I have a latte and an Americano large please.” She needed a large if she was going to get through this. “It was his idea not mine” whispered Jaina. “I’m so sorry I tried to change his mind please don’t be angry” pleaded Jaina.

Sylvanas just shrugged and made their drinks.

“What’s taking so long why are you chatting with the staff get on with it Jaina” shouted Arthas. 

Jaina blushed “I’m coming it won’t be a minute.”

Sylvanas placed the coffee’s on the counter and leant forward “your husband is an arse.” Jaina looked embarrassed and picked up the coffees. She walked over to the table and placed them down.

“Finally” sighed Arthas. Jaina smiled, nervously her attention drawn back to the counter where Sylvanas was watching them. God this was so awkward why did he have to pick here out of all the coffee shops. “I’m looking forward to tonight picking Malfurion’s brain over this new deal,” he said. He took her hand “I enjoyed last night” winking at her.

Jaina cringed she didn’t like it at all. She looked over at Sylvanas who was staring intently at their hands with what looked like Jealousy. Jaina pulled her hand from Arthas’s he looked up surprised. “I need the restroom will be right back,” she said quickly. 

“Good job, I brought my paper then,” said Arthas. Jaina just gave a weak smile and got up. She headed over to the restroom. She looked over at Arthas who was now engrossed in his paper. She grabbed Sylvanas’s arm and dragged her into the restroom with her. Locking the door behind her.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Jaina looking at an angry Sylvanas.

“I know you’ve already said that,” said Sylvanas. “A bit of warning would’ve been nice if I have to watch the happy couple floor show.” 

“I didn’t know we were coming here till he pulled up outside then it was too late” whispered Jaina. “And we are hardly the happy couple.” “I wish he wasn’t here.” Jaina looked down and took Sylvanas’s hands. “I like you I wouldn’t flaunt my marriage in front of you” sighed Jaina.

“I don’t want his grubby hands all over you, you deserve better,” said Sylvanas. They played with each other’s fingers. Jaina closed the distance between them. Her lips were so close to Sylvanas’s. “Not in here not with him outside” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina backed off disappointed. 

“He is going away on a business trip tomorrow for three days. I want to see you” said Jaina. 

“We will see” as she took her hands from Jaina’s. “I’m going back out there maybe give it a few minutes before you leave,” said Sylvanas. She unlocked the door and left. Jaina washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She needed to get rid of Arthas; he did nothing but make her miserable. She hadn’t even kissed Sylvanas, and she wanted to spend every minute with her. She took a deep breath and left the restroom.

 

When she got back to the table, Arthas had finished his drink. “Drink up I don’t think this place is up to much” he sneered. 

“What it's a nice place” she looked at the counter Sylvanas was still watching her. 

“Really Jaina come on I’ve had enough” demanded Arthas. Jaina’s coffee was still quite hot, and It burnt her throat as she gulped it down. Arthas got up and walked straight out Jaina smiled and followed after him.


	6. Dream Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went traditional with the date hope you like. Thanks for reading.

Jaina and Arthas arrived at Tyrande’s house. Jaina was dreading it more than usual after their fallout. She knew the drill they would eat then the men would disappear off for hours into the study. She would be left trying to make conversation with Tyrande. They walked up the drive and knocked on the door. The butler answered the door and showed them inside. “We should get more staff,” said Arthas.

“I don’t want my house full of strangers,” said Jaina. “We have a cleaner who comes three times a week, that is enough.”

“It says something about your status,” said Arthas droning on. Jaina had never understood all this status stuff. She had never considered herself more important than anyone else. They were shown into the living room where the others were. They all greeted one another with handshakes and air kisses. Jaina looked around she didn’t know why, but just lately she didn’t feel part of this world. It bored her. She had had a great time at the club and the party. She had enjoyed hanging around with Sylvanas and her friends. These people seemed so stuffy now.

Jaina was surprised to see Modera’s husband Khadgar here he hardly ever attended. He had retired a few years ago he had always seemed a bit eccentric. Jaina wondered if Arthas was up to something at work that's why they were all here. Tyrande smiled at Jaina and acted like nothing had happened the other day. She had a habit of just brushing things under the carpet. It didn’t bother Jaina too much least it would make the evening tolerable. “Hello, Jaina, why don’t you join me in the kitchen, and we can finish off preparing tonight’s meal” smiled Tyrande. “There is not much left to do, but its a start.”

“Oh, no guys hope you have eaten beforehand if Jaina’s going near the food” laughed Arthas. The others laughed, too, but Jaina wasn’t laughing. She was sick of being the butt of the jokes. Sylvanas was right earlier he was an arse.

“Follow me,” said Tyrande as she headed towards the kitchen. Jaina trudged behind her. Once they got into the kitchen, Tyrande put her in charge of keeping the sauce from burning. Jaina made an effort to stir it, but this was hardly cooking. 

“Why don’t you serve the food out now you did great with the sauce. Jaina was waiting for a pat on the head too it was only sauce she had stirred a few times.

Jaina began to put everything on the plates. This was ridiculous. Tyrande came fussing over her. “Not like that presentation is just as important as cooking the food.” Jaina rolled her eyes as Tyrande took the utensils out of her hands. “Why don’t you go in the dining room now, thanks!” said Tyrande with a tight smile. 

As she went to sit at the table with the others, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She sat down and looked around as per usual no one was paying her any attention. She slipped her phone out of her pocket. She smiled as she noticed it was from Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas: I want to see you again. x

Jaina: He is going away for a few days on business so I think we can make that happen x

“Jaina! Tut tut, phone away” said Tyrande as she entered the room and sat at the head of the table. God Jaina felt like a child. She stuffed her phone back into her pocket. It vibrated again against her leg, but she daren’t look. She excused herself and headed up to the restroom. She pulled her phone out as soon as the door was shut. She hopped up on the counter and opened the text.

Sylvanas: Come to mine tomorrow x

Jaina looked down at the message, and her pulse raised a little. She liked Sylvanas, but she needed more. She felt like her an Arthas had been pushed together by their families had she ever really loved him? How could she phrase it to Sylvanas without scaring her off?

Jaina: I enjoyed the other day, but I haven’t even kissed you yet I barely know anything about you x

Jaina hands sweated as she waited for Sylvanas to text back. It was a few moments before she got an answer.

Sylvanas: Can I take you out? X

Jaina: What like a date? X

Sylvanas: Yes I will pick you up tomorrow night at seven text me your address x

Jaina: sounds good where are we going? What do I need to wear? X

Sylvanas: Casual and its a surprise x

Jaina was a little nervous about the surprise, but she was excited about going on a date with Sylvanas. She realised she realised she had been gone for a while and headed back downstairs.

 

She heard Sylvanas pull up in the drive. Jaina had been a mix of excitement and nerves all day. Luckily Arthas hadn’t noticed anything. He had left early that morning. There was a knock on the door. Jaina answered it “Nice house,” said Sylvanas. She held out flowers and chocolates Jaina laughed and looked at her, confused. “I want to do this properly. You are a lady and should be treated like one” smiled Sylvanas.

“Thank you” chuckled Jaina as she accepted the gifts.

“I wish they could be better, but a Barista’s wage doesn’t get far” shrugged Sylvanas.

“There lovely thanks” as she smelt the flowers. Jaina put them to one side as Sylvanas offered her arm. “Your crazy” laughed Jaina but took her arm. Sylvanas walked her to the car and opened her door. Jaina shook her head as she climbed into the car. She hadn’t expected all this. 

Sylvanas got in the driver’s seat “This stays just between you and me I shall deny it if you tell anyone” said Sylvanas. 

Jaina smiled “I won’t breathe a word.” as she put her finger to her lips. 

 

They pulled up in the car park of a small diner. The neon lights shone out into the dark. Sylvanas turned around to Jaina “again I’m sorry I can’t take you anywhere fancier.”

“Stop apologising it will be great just cause I eat fancy food doesn’t mean I like it” smiled Jaina.

They walked into the Diner and sat in a booth. Sylvanas passed Jaina a menu. “You know I could pay for the meal it's fine,” said Jaina hoping Sylvanas wouldn’t take offence.

“No, I wanna do this properly a proper old fashioned first date.” Jaina smiled and continued looking at the menu. The waitress came over for their order. “I will have burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake,” said Sylvanas.

“I will have the same but with a Vanilla milkshake, please.” the waitress smiled and left with their order. “I love a burger my dad used to sneak away with me when I was a child, and we would have a burger, and fries l loved every minute of it” smiled Jaina. “Do you have a family you always let me chat away I hardly know anything about you.” “Plus you could probably just google me.”

“My parents died, but I have two sisters don’t see them much. Things went south when our parents died. I do pretty well on my own” said Sylvanas.

Jaina reached across and took her hand “Sorry about your parents” as she stroked Sylvanas’s fingers. The waitress came back over with their food. “Thanks this looks good.” Jaina picked up a fry and dipped it into her milkshake “mmm.”

“I can’t believe you just did that it's so gross” laughed Sylvanas pulling a face.

“Try it. It tastes amazing come on I thought you were the adventurous type.”

“Not that adventurous thanks.” Jaina dipped another fry in the milkshake and held it out to Sylvanas. She pulled the sad eyes face at Sylvanas. She sighed and lent forward, and Jaina poked her nose with the fry and shoved it in her mouth. Sylvanas wiped her face with a serv, and they both burst out laughing. “I will get you back for that just watch your back” laughed Sylvanas.

 

The rest of the meal had gone great Jaina had loved it. Jaina’s eyes lit up when they arrived at the Carnival. “Omg I have always wanted to go to one of these, but my mother would never let me go,” said Jaina. The look on Jaina’s face made Sylvanas smile she looked like a kid at Christmas. 

“I better give you the full experience then what first?” smiled Sylvanas. 

Jaina looked around she was so excited she didn’t know which one first. “How about the Ferris Wheel,” said Jaina. They waited in the line for a few minutes before getting on. Jaina’s eyes were everywhere. She looked into the starry sky. She craned her neck to look over the side “They look so small down there” she said excitedly. Sylvanas grabbed her hand. Jaina turned because it was really sweaty. She looked at Sylvanas, who had a strange look on her face, and her eyes closed. “Omg, are you scared of heights,” said Jaina.

“Well, well not exactly scared, let's say I don’t like them” as she squeezed Jaina’s hand even harder. 

“Why didn’t you say anything we didn’t have to go on,” said Jaina worried. “I know I will distract you till we get back down.” Jaina smiled and started to whisper in Sylvanas’s ear. She was whispering about all the things she wanted to do to Sylvanas when they got back. Sylvanas moaned.

“I like the way you think,” said Sylvanas. They waited to get off the ride. “Now I am less nervous and strangely turned on” laughed Sylvanas.

 

Jaina picked the Dodgems next. She zoomed around laughing and hitting Sylvanas as much as she could.”Seriously” growled Sylvanas as she chased after Jaina. She never quite got Jaina she was too quick. Jaina couldn’t think of the last time she had had this much fun. 

Then they went on the carousel. Jaina held her arms out as the ride went up and down. She smiled at Sylvanas, who was watching her. Jaina’s joy and smile were infectious. Next Sylvanas bought her some cotton candy as they headed towards one of the games. “Aww, you going to be like the movies and win me something” laughed Jaina. 

“Yes, I promised you the full experience, and that is what you will get.” Sylvanas walked up to the ball and milk bottles game. She gave the vendor her ticket and picked up the balls. She threw one and hit a bottle. The next ball went wide and missed “Damn it” said Sylvanas. The third just skimmed past the bottles “Shit.”

“It doesn’t matter” laughed Jaina as she rubbed Sylvanas’s back.

“Oh, it does matter”, and she handed another ticket to the vendor. This time she hit the target with all three of the balls. “Yes knew I could do it what prize do you want?” she said.

“I definitely want the unicorn please” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas rolled her eyes as she handed over the giant plush unicorn. 

Sylvanas turned serious for a moment “Will you be able to take it home?” she asked.

“I will put it in my study he never goes in there,” said Jaina hugging the large plush.

 

They had been on everything in the park some more than once. Jaina couldn’t stop talking about it on the way home. Sylvanas didn’t mind she could listen to Jaina talk all night. Sylvanas had to admit it had been a great night. Jaina smiled as she looked down at the photo’s they had taken in the booth. They pulled up outside of Jaina’s house. Sylvanas got out and opened the door for Jaina. They walked towards the front door.

“You coming in?” smiled Jaina. She entwined her fingers with Sylvanas’s.

Sylvanas laughed “excuse me what type of first dates do you go on no absolutely not.”

“Are you joking” chuckled Jaina.

“No, we are doing this thing properly,” she said. “But I wouldn’t say no to a good night kiss. Jaina dropped the plush near the door. Sylvanas pulled her closer. She had that intense look in her eyes again as she studied Jaina’s face. Jaina suddenly felt nervous. This felt like something more. This was about feelings, and she definitely had feelings for her. She hoped Sylvanas did too. She must feel something or why would she go to all this trouble. 

Sylvanas turned her head and moved closer. Jaina’s heart started to beat so fast in her chest. They were so close now Jaina could feel her warm breath on her face. Jaina looked down at her lips, and Sylvanas’s tongue slipped out and wet her bottom lip. “Is your heart beating as fast as mine” whispered Jaina.

“Yes” was all Sylvanas said. Her hand cupped Jaina’s cheek and closed the distance. As their lips finally met. Sylvanas lips were so soft and inviting. Jaina let out a small moan as Sylvanas’s tongue ran across her top lip. Jaina gently sucked in her bottom lip god she didn’t want to stop. Jaina’s hands stroked the sides of Sylvanas’s body. Sylvanas was the first one to pull out of the kiss she rested her forehead against Jaina’s still gazing into her eyes. 

“Thank you,” said Jaina.

Sylvanas broke into a smile “you don’t have to thank me” she laughed. She leant in again and pecked her on the lips. “I’m going before I want more, goodnight Jaina” she whispered. 

“Goodnight” whispered Jaina. She watched her until she had pulled away. That kiss hadn’t left any doubt in Jaina’s mind if Sylvanas had feelings for her. She knew when Arthas got back. They needed to talk. She didn’t want to carry on like this.


	7. Getting together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas finally get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex and swearing in this chapter.

Jaina rolled over in bed. Last night had been fantastic. She had had such a good time with Sylvanas. She must have put a lot of thought into their date. Everything felt so relaxed with her. She smiled so much more and laughed. Could there be a future with her, though? Did she want a relationship with her? Jaina knew she’d had some sort of relationship with Valeera. Jaina didn’t want to jump into another super serious relationship. But she also didn’t want friends with benefits deal either. 

She also didn’t want to share Sylvanas with anyone else. Was it right to want that from her while she was still with Arthas. She needed to speak to Arthas. It wasn’t something she could do over the phone. They had grown distant, but she wouldn’t do that to him, it wasn’t fair. She felt more for Sylvanas in these last couple of weeks than she had ever felt for Arthas. She should never let her family push her into marriage. 

She couldn’t blame it all on them. She had gone along with it for an easy life. To be fair, ending things with Arthas shouldn’t be anything to do with Sylvanas. They weren’t meant to be. Sylvanas had just woken her up to that fact. Sylvanas had shown her what things should be like. To open her eyes to what she wanted and how that was more important than pleasing her family. 

Her family wouldn’t be happy when she ended things with Arthas. She could lose everything, but it was the right thing to do to be true to herself. Plus things would be investigated eventually why she wasn’t having a child. It wasn’t fair to bring a child into this too. Her mind was made up as soon as Arthas was back; she was ending things. Sylvanas or no Sylvanas she was doing this.

 

She had got showered and dressed and checked her phone. Her mood dipped a little when she saw missed calls from Arthas. She decided not to ring him text him that everything was fine, but they needed to talk when he got home. She wanted to see Sylvanas. She needed something fun and easy before she had to figure out the hard stuff.

Jaina: Are you busy I want to see you x

Sylvanas: Day off today do you want to come round or me to come to you? X

Jaina: Can I come to you I want to see where you live x

Sylvanas: Sure It’s no palace its just a place to put my head down, when? x

Jaina: Now? X

Sylvanas: Sure, are you ok? X

Jaina: Yeah just want to see you be there soon x

 

Jaina knocked on Sylvanas’s door. Jaina looked Sylvanas up and down. “Do you always answer the door like that?” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas stood there in a tank top and knickers.

Sylvanas shrugged “Only when beautiful women are visiting.” Jaina blushed “I don’t get dressed in less I need to go out.” Sylvanas showed her in. Jaina composed herself this was more of Sylvanas than she had seen. She couldn’t help but look at Sylvanas. She must work out. Her arms and legs were muscular. Sylvanas walked up to her “You ok?” she lifted her chin. “My face is up here” she laughed. 

“Sorry” stuttered Jaina she had been caught staring at one of Sylvanas’s many assets. 

“Do you want a drink I have coffee it's a little too early for anything stronger?” said Sylvanas.

“Please,” said Jaina. Sylvanas disappeared into the kitchen. Jaina looked around the room. It was small and didn’t have much in it. She looked at the pictures stuck to the wall. Some seemed to be of family. Two blonde girls that had similar facial features to Sylvanas. Jaina presumed were her sisters. A full family picture Sylvanas looked quite young and was with her parents. Jaina wondered what it was like to grow up without your parents. Her mother suffocated her, but she was so close to her father. She smiled as she picked up the photo strip from last night. It had been a great night. Then there were pictures of Valeera and her other friends. 

Jaina picked up a photo of Valeera and Sylvanas together. Sylvanas had her arm around her and was smiling. She didn’t smile in hardly any of the other photo’s. Except for the ones they had taken last night. What made Sylvanas happy, would she? 

Sylvanas came back through and put the coffee on the side table. “Did she make you happy?” asked Jaina. Sylvanas took the photo from her. 

“Sometimes,” said Sylvanas. Placing the photo back on the wall. “Come sit down,” said Sylvanas tugging her hand. Jaina sat down on the sofa. Sylvanas looked at her, then straddled her lap. Jaina’s hands shot to her side. Sylvanas leant forward and whispered. “Not as happy as you make me.” Jaina blushed she could feel her hands shaking. She was so close to Sylvanas’s body. 

“I don’t know what to do. I have never been ….” said Jaina.

Sylvanas put her finger on Jaina’s lips. “Don’t overthink this do what comes naturally.” purred Sylvanas. “You look a bit overdressed; I want to see you.” Sylvanas pulled Jaina’s top off. She looked at Jaina “You're beautiful.” Sylvanas pulled off her tank top and placed Jaina’s hands on her sides. Sylvanas’s skin was so soft Jaina gazed at her pert breasts. “Touch me” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina’s hands slid upwards towards her breasts. Her thumbs ran across the underside of Sylvanas’s breasts. Jaina’s squeezed her thighs. She could feel her arousal pooling low. 

Her breath hitched as Sylvanas leant forward, pushing her breasts further into Jaina’s hands encouraging a firmer touch. Sylvanas started kissing her, and she moaned as Jaina kneaded her breasts. She ran her thumbs over the nipples. Sylvanas deepened the kiss, and her tongue entered Jaina’s mouth running against her tongue. 

Sylvanas’s hands reached around and unclipped Jaina’s bra. She pulled away slightly so Jaina could remove her bra altogether. Jaina grabbed Sylvanas’s backside pulling her closer as Sylvanas attacked her throat. She was sucking the skin and kissing. She moaned as Sylvanas’s teeth grazed the skin near the bottom of her neck. Jaina slipped her hands down Sylvanas underwear grabbing handfuls of her backside. “Bedroom now” commanded Sylvanas. 

She got up and pulled Jaina up, leading her into the bedroom. Sylvanas kissed her as she backed her towards the bed. “These need to be off” she growled as she tugged at Jaina’s jeans and Knickers. Jaina stepped out of them. She stepped back to look at Jaina and take her in. “Fuck, I want you so much,” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas pushed her back gently till she was sat on the bed. “You was worried but look what you are doing to me” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina’s eyes tracked to the patch of arousal on Sylvanas’s underwear. Jaina slid her underwear down her legs as Sylvanas kicked them off.

More of her essence glistened on her inner thighs. Jaina leaned forward and kissed her lower stomach. Laying a line of soft wet kisses across her stomach, Sylvanas groaned as her lips inched closer to her centre. Sylvanas’s fingers ran through Jaina’s hair. “Are you sure?” moaned Sylvanas as Jaina’s mouth hovered over her centre.

Jaina nodded her tongue licked up the arousal on each of her inner thighs. “Holy shit” moaned Sylvanas as Jaina’s hot tongue licked right up her slit. She started panting as Jaina did it again and again. Jaina turned her attention to her clit, circling it with her tongue. Sylvanas’s grip tightened in her Jaina’s hair. Jaina sucked her clit into her mouth, and Sylvanas’s hips bucked. “God I have wanted this from the first moment I saw you” cried Sylvanas. Jaina grabbed her backside and sank her tongue deeper into Sylvanas. “Shit I’m close” she moaned. Jaina sucked her hard on her clit. She looked up at Sylvanas as her head went back and she cried out. Jaina’s name was falling from her lips as her orgasm hit her. 

Jaina couldn’t take her eyes off her. She looked so beautiful. Sylvanas rolled her hips against Jaina’s mouth as her orgasm slowed. Sylvanas tasted so good Jaina licked up all she could. Sylvanas flopped on to the bed laid next Jaina. She couldn’t help but feel proud Sylvanas had cried her name as she came. 

Jaina moved further on to the bed and laid back. The nerves had gone entirely now. Confidence flowed through, and an intense ache to feel Sylvanas’s body against her. As if she knew Sylvanas rolled on to her stomach and crawled up the bed. She lay on top of Jaina, smiling down at her. She moved closer and kissed her lips. She moaned as she tasted herself on Jaina’s lips. Her tongue was stroking Jaina’s top lip. She sucked in Jaina’s top lip as Jaina’s tongue entered her mouth.

Her hand grasping Jaina’s breast caressing it. Jaina breathing sped up, and Sylvanas started to kiss her way down her body. Jaina grabbed the sheets in her fists as she felt Sylvanas’s hot mouth on her breast. She sucked her nipple into her mouth as Sylvanas’s fingers gently tugged the other nipple. Her back arched as Sylvanas sucked and ran her tongue over her nipple. 

Nobody had made her feel as good as Sylvanas had ever. Sylvanas’s lips kissed over her ribs. Her hand still on Jaina’s breast, sending sparks of pleasure through her. Her other hand was stroking Jaina’s hip. Sylvanas kissed her inner thigh her teeth grazing against. Jaina moaned as Sylvanas got closer to her centre. Sylvanas dipped her tongue into Jaina’s soaked folds. Her nails were digging into her hip. “Shit” purred Jaina as her grip tightened on the bedding. “Please, I want to see you come up here.” Sylvanas looked up at her “please” Jaina repeated. 

Sylvanas moved back up Jaina’s body. Jaina leant in for a kiss as her hand slipped between their bodies. Jaina sunk two fingers into Sylvanas. “Together” moaned Jaina. Sylvanas slipped two fingers into Jaina. Sylvanas intense gaze was back on her as her thumb rubbed over Jaina’s clit. She watched the pleasure ripple over Jaina’s face as her fingers went deeper. Jaina copied and moved deeper as her thumb stroked Sylvanas’s clit. Jaina knew she was close so added a third finger into Sylvanas. She brought her fingers to Sylvanas’s entrance and corkscrewed them back in. Their bodies rocked against each other, keeping the same rhythm as they got closer. 

Jaina squeezed her fingers as she came closing her eyes pleasure flooding her body. She cried Sylvanas’s name as her own fingers slammed into Sylvanas. That and the sounds that came from Jaina pushed her over the edge. Her body was rocking against Jaina’s hand. Her body was exploding with pleasure. Sylvanas lay against Jaina both breathing heavy. The rocking of their bodies slowing.

 

Jaina laid against Sylvanas’s side. Sylvanas’s arm around her shoulders as she dozed. Jaina looked at her hip the skin still red where Sylvanas’s nails had dug into the skin. It made her feel proud at how she had made Sylvanas feel. “I’m going to tell him when he comes back we are done” Said Jaina.

“Good I don’t want him touching you” replied Sylvanas. “I want to be the only one who touches you.”

“So that means this isn’t just a one-time thing?” smiled Jaina. 

“No, definitely not this has just made me want you more” purred Sylvanas. “Plus I don’t take casual flings on dates I haven’t taken anyone on a date in years.”

“What not even Valeera?” asked Jaina rolling over to look at Sylvanas. 

“Nope not it was mostly about the sex with her we didn’t have much else.” “We are better off friends,” said Sylvanas. 

“Did I do everything right?” said Jaina.

“You were amazing, but it doesn’t hurt to keep practising,” said Sylvanas with a wicked smile. Jaina laughed as she disappeared under the blankets.


	8. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas hang out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of swearing otherwise just domestic bliss for Sylvanas and Jaina.

Jaina sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She had never done that before. Staying in bed all day. She had never been one to lay in bed. When she was younger, her mother wouldn’t let her. Even now she was an adult, she was always up early and getting on with her day. Although now she would quite happily stay in bed for the rest of her life if this beautiful woman was laid in bed next to her.

She was trying to live in the moment and enjoy herself. She knew all too soon that Arthas would be back. She knew breaking up with him would not be easy. She felt some guilt because it wasn’t the feelings that would be the hard part. Her feelings for Arthas had long died. She wondered how strong the feelings ever were. If she’d had the confidence to stick up to her family, would they even have married? Right now, she didn’t think so. 

He wasn’t all bad he had provided for them. He may have once loved her when they were young. Appearances and what other people thought mattered very much to him. That would be the problematic part of persuading him that this split was for the best. She knew there had been other women, mainly his assistant. In their world, the wife was supposed to turn a blind eye. Then, of course, her mother would have something to say about it. 

Even if it wasn’t Sylvanas, she needed to be loved and wanted. She grabbed her clothes, ready to get dressed. Sylvanas stirred, she turned on to her side “Where are you going?” she said.

“Well it's nearly ten I thought I should head home” smiled Jaina turning to look at Sylvanas.

“Do you want to go home?” she said as she stroked Jaina’s hip running her finger over where she had marked her.

“Well, I didn’t know if you would feel comfortable with me staying overnight,” said Jaina. “I know you like to keep things casual.”

“Maybe I’m not done with you yet,” said Sylvanas in a low voice. “How about we don’t label this and just enjoy each other’s company see where it goes?” 

“Ok, I can do that” smiled Jaina.

“Now get back in this bed” growled Sylvanas.

Jaina laughed and shrugged off her clothes, getting back into bed. “We might have to get some food at some point!” laughed Jaina.

“I will order in then that way you don’t have to leave my bed,” said Sylvanas. 

 

God Jaina ached but in a good way. It's like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Jaina studied Sylvanas’s amazing figure as Sylvanas was looking in her fridge, trying to find something for breakfast. She smiled to herself, remembering the taste, touch and smell of her. Her taut stomach was glistening with a thin layer of sweat as she kissed a trail down it. The sounds she had pulled out of her hearing her own name falling from those lips. Jaina felt overwhelmed. She had never felt like this for anyone before. Something inside told Jaina it was more than lust at least from her perspective.

“Well it's official I have nothing in that's even close to edible,” she said. “To be fair if someone hadn’t distracted me yesterday, I would have picked some bits up” laughed Sylvanas. She turned to look at Jaina. “Although looking at you, I’m not sure you’re hungry for food.” 

Jaina blushed at being caught staring. She shook her head to rid the thoughts for now. If not, they would never leave the bedroom as much as she loved being with Sylvanas. They had to eat. “We could go pick something up now” replied Jaina. “If you want?” noticing Sylvanas pulling a face.

“You want us to go food shopping together?” questioned Sylvanas. 

Jaina felt a little unsure of the suggestion now. “If you would rather go on your own, that's fine.”

“No, knock yourself out, come with me,” said Sylvanas.

 

They arrived at the local store. “Omg look at this place it’s great” cried Jaina. 

“What is? The store?” said Sylvanas looking confused at Jaina.

“Yes, I have never been to one before look at all the things you can get” smiled Jaina gazing around the store.

Sylvanas burst out laughing “You have never been to the store?” 

“No, we always order it online and my mother and the staff dealt with that when I was younger,” said Jaina honestly.

“Oh another first we are doing together” laughed Sylvanas. “Food shopping and eating in bed last night” chuckled Sylvanas. We are living now” quipped Sylvanas.

Jaina ignored her “I might go grab a cart there are loads I want.” 

“Just go easy I have only come for a few bits,” said Sylvanas.

“I will pay I’m not expecting you to pay for it,” said Jaina picking up some snacks from the shelf.

“I don’t want any of his money” bit Sylvanas.

Jaina turned quickly feeling slightly defensive “It’s not his money I have my own.” “I’m not a kept woman I work and bring in a decent amount from my writing,” said Jaina.

Sylvanas walked over to her and took her hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“It’s ok” smiled Jaina “I never wanted to be some trophy wife like some of the others I have always worked” “I love writing it takes me away from reality into a world of my own making.”

Sylvanas smiled “I would love to read something you have written.”

Jaina blushed “It's not that great.”

“I would still love to read it.”

 

Jaina and Sylvanas arrived back at the apartment. Jaina had also stopped off to grab some more clothes. Things were going a little faster than Sylvanas usually felt comfortable with. Something seemed different with Jaina. She found herself wanting to spend more and more time with her. Jaina wasn’t the first person she had cared about. There were others like Valeera. That turned in to friendship or like a sister. This was something more, and she hoped it lasted.

She knew they came from totally different worlds. But it felt like it was working. Jaina didn’t seem stuck up like the others. She doubted they would ever be going to the fancy dinner parties together. 

Sylvanas was sick of being on her own and having no one to share the good things with. It would be nice to have someone to have your back for a change. She did think Jaina would fit into her world a lot easier than she would fit into hers. She thought she would be willing to try for Jaina.

 

Sylvanas started preparing the vegetables and meat. She looked over at Jaina she remembered her saying that she wasn’t a very good cook. “Hey, why don’t you come over and help?” asked Sylvanas. Sylvanas felt she was a decent cook. She could master the basics.

“Are you sure you want me helping apparently I’m terrible” smiled Jaina.

“Give it a try I don’t mind showing you,” said Sylvanas as she reached over to grab the bag of rice. “Not much harm you can do with rice and a few vegetables.” Jaina shrugged and walked over. Sylvanas handed her a knife and showed her how to cut them.

“How come you’re good at cooking” asked Jaina.

“Well I’m ok, but I had to fend for myself when I moved here.” “A Barista’s wages wouldn’t allow me to eat out every night so I had to learn,” said Sylvanas. “Plus I like to keep in shape so just eating take away wouldn’t help that.”

“I’ve noticed that,” said Jaina as her eyes drifted over Sylvanas’s form. She took a deep breath in as her eyes raked over her tight backside. 

“Hey eyes back on the vegetables I don’t want you losing one of those talented fingers” laughed Sylvanas. She chucked the rice in a pan with some water and started to boil it. She grabbed a wok out of her cupboard and poured the oil in. Jaina finished the veg. Sylvanas moved her in front of the hob. “Right put the minced beef into the wok in front of you and keep it moving.” Sylvanas stood behind Jaina, keeping an eye on it all.

Sylvanas was quite close, and yet again, Jaina’s mind started to wonder. She could feel her warm breath on her neck. Jaina felt like some horny teenager around Sylvanas. She always had this air around her that lit up a room. She put you at ease but always made Jaina want to touch and caress her. Sylvanas leant in closer to tell her how she needed to move it a little more. Jaina breath hitched she had to get in control of herself. “God there is something about you that makes me feel….”

“Aroused” purred Sylvanas as her arms snaked around Jaina’s waist. She softly kissed down the side of Jaina’s neck. 

“Yes and I think you know that,” said Jaina, breathing slightly heavier. She leant her head back, so Sylvanas had better access.

Sylvanas smiled against her neck then pulled away completely. “Well, let's get this finished, and we can get on to more enjoyable things,” said Sylvanas.

“You’re such a tease” laughed Jaina. “I will make you pay for that later.”

“Promises, promises!” smiled Sylvanas. “I look forward to that.”

 

Sylvanas walked into the pub followed by Jaina. After a lot of begging from Valeera, they had finally agreed to all go out for a drink. Sylvanas had explicitly told Valeera not to call it a double date or else she wasn’t coming.

They walked over to the booth where Tess and Valeera were already sitting. Jaina was excited about the idea she had not seen Tess in nearly a couple of weeks now. She missed her best friend. Jaina sat down “What does everyone want?” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas went over to the bar to get the drinks in. Jaina hugged Tess and smiled at Valeera.

“She looks happy you must be something right,” said Valeera to Jaina. “Now you have stopped running from her.” Tess nudged Valeera “What I’m just looking out for my friend.” “She is cool when you get to know her and deserves the best,” said Valeera. “I don’t want to see her get hurt, that's all.”

Jaina blushed “she is exceptional. I wouldn’t dream of hurting her,” said Jaina.

“She has been through a lot even though you would never know.” “She has to trust someone before she opens up to them,” said Valeera. “Her walls are pretty high but trust me she is worth it.”

“I would like her to trust me. I wouldn’t do anything to intentionally to hurt her” said Jaina. Sylvanas walked back over with the drinks, and they all fell silent.

Sylvanas put the drinks down and looked at them all. “What! You better have not been talking about me” said Sylvanas mainly glaring at Valeera. She held her hands up in surrender.

Jaina changed the subject turning to Tess. “So has your father sent in the S.W.A.T team yet?” she joked.

“I rang him and explained I am a grown woman now and it up to me what I do with my life” replied Tess. “He wasn’t happy, but he seems to understand.”

Jaina smiled “That's great Tess. I’m happy for you.” 

Tess turned to Valeera “we are really happy I love being with her” said Tess as Valeera started to kiss her. Sylvanas rolled her eyes, and Jaina laughed.

After a few minutes, Sylvanas was losing her patience with the pda. She kicked Valeera under the table. “Enough! Are we having a drink or just watching you two make out all night” snapped Sylvanas. 

“Hey, that hurt!” cried Valeera.

“Good, it was supposed too,” said Sylvanas.

“Excuse me a moment I need to go to the restroom,” said Tess. She grabbed Jaina’s hand “Coming?”

“I guess” shrugged Jaina. Following Tess as Sylvanas moved to let them out.

 

As soon as they got into the bathroom. Tess pulled Jaina into a stall. “So how did it go you were nervous the other day.” “I’m thinking fairly well as your still together?” whispered Tess.

“Better than I ever imagined” gushed Jaina. “She is different when it is just us. I feel like I can't get enough of her.” “I have never met anyone like her before she makes me really happy.”

“I’m glad Jaina you deserve it, but what are you going to do once Arthas gets back?” said Tess turning serious. 

“What I should have done a long time ago I’m going to finish it with him,” she said. “It's not really because of Sylvanas it's for myself.” “She just made me see what I could have if I let myself be happy.” “I need to start living my own life and do the things that make me happy, not them,” said Jaina.

“Yay” cheered Tess raising her hands in the air.

Jaina laughed “Don’t get me wrong; I hope I can do all that with Sylvanas.” “I would love to see where this goes I just hope Sylvanas feels the same.”

“I’m sure she does,” said Tess. “From what Valeera says she really likes you.”

“I hope so because she brings something out in me, she makes me feel alive,” Jaina said.

“And the amazing sex” laughed Tess.

“Yes and that” blushed Jaina. “Right let's get back before Valeera misses you too much.”


	9. Getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn nasty when Jaina tries to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning domestic violence. Violence and swearing. This was very hard to write but i didn't think that Arthas would just let her go.

Jaina arrived back at her house. The last couple of days had been fantastic. Now she had a job to do. Arthas would be back in the morning. She grabbed a case and bag. She started pulling clothes out of her drawers. Trying to decide on the words she was going to say to him in the morning. This should come easy. She was a writer, after all. But it didn’t help in finding the words to end her marriage. She knew Arthas wouldn’t make it easy for her. But they hadn’t loved each other in months now. 

Least the packing was going well she had grabbed everything she needed. She placed the bags near the front door. She had decided not to tell him about Sylvanas. It wouldn’t do any good. She wasn’t the reason she was leaving. Well, not all of it. She looked at her watch nine. She wasn’t hungry, so she might as well go to bed. Not that she would sleep. 

She sat in bed, going over the words in her head. Thinking of all the ways it could go. She planned to stop in a hotel for a couple of weeks while she found a place. Her phone beeped she picked it up. It was Sylvanas.

Sylvanas: How are you doing? X

Jaina: My head’s all over the place. But I need to do this it should’ve been done a long time ago x

Sylvanas: I wish I could be there for you. Contact me any time if you need anything x

Jaina: Thanks I will contact you tomorrow when it's done going to try and sleep now x

Sylvanas: Goodnight x

 

Jaina was up early; she had barely slept. She didn’t want to eat. She pottered around the house tidying and straightening things up. 

Jaina took a deep breath as she saw Arthas pulling up the drive. She watched him as he walked towards the front door. Her heart was hammering away in her chest. The door opened, and he stepped through. She walked into the hallway to greet him. His eyes fell on her luggage near the front door.  
“Are you going somewhere? Don't remember you mentioning anything” he said. 

“Come through and sit down Arthas we have something to discuss,” she said, not able to look him in the face. 

“Jaina what’s going on you’re starting to worry me now” as he walked closer to her. 

“I don’t want to talk here, please just come and sit in the dining room,” she said as she walked away towards the dining room.

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm “Just tell me what’s going on now” he snapped.

Jaina pulled her arm from his grasp “Fine! I am leaving you Arthas, our marriage is over.” “I’m done pretending I’m happy, that we are happy,” said Jaina. 

“What do you mean? We are happy we are trying to start a family” he said, raising his voice slightly.

Jaina turned to look at him “I never stopped taking my pill. I never wanted to start a family, you and my family did.” “I never wanted to, but nobody listened to what I wanted they never have.” Jaina went through into the dining room, leaving Arthas to process what she had Just said. She sat on one of the seats. Her head in her hands.

Arthas strode through he banged his fist on the table making Jaina jump. “How dare you do that, we had made a decision together!” snapped Arthas.

“By together I guess you mean with my mother I was never consulted on anything!” spat Jaina. 

Arthas got close to Jaina’s face “oh poor little Jaina living in this big house paid for by me.” “I work all hours while you play at being a writer all day” sneered Arthas. Well, don’t think you’re going anywhere you owe me!” “I need a drink then you can take your stuff back upstairs.” Jaina got up to get her stuff and get out. Arthas turned around and pushed her back into the chair. She hit the chair with force her head snapping back. She rubbed her neck and back of her head. He walked through and locked the door, slipping the key into his pocket. 

“You can’t keep me here” yelled Jaina at the back of his head. 

“Watch me” he yelled as he walked away. Jaina had to find some way out of here. This would only get worse if he started drinking. When had he turned so violent? He had always been assertive, but this was something different. He was rough and brutal. The younger Arthas she had known had gone. This finalised her decision she had to get out of her now.

She grabbed her phone and sent Sylvanas a message.

Jaina: This is not going well; he has locked the door and took the key. X

Sylvanas: You ok I’m coming round x

Jaina: I’m not sure that is going to help he has a temper when he wants x

Suddenly Arthas was back in the room he grabbed her phone. “You’re always on your bloody phone.” “Those friends of yours putting ideas in your head turning you against me” he yelled. “Not any more” he sneered as he threw her phone at the wall. It shattered into pieces on the floor.

She had to try and reason with him get him to give her the key. “Arthas you hurt me earlier, it doesn’t have to come to this” she pleaded. “Can’t we talk it out, you must have known things were heading here.” “Things used to be good before.”

“Till you ruined everything I have been working hard all weekend to make our lives better” he growled. He put his drink down and moved closer to Jaina. Her hands shook as he got closer. He leant over her his hands on each of the arm rests. “And I come home to this, you are leaving me you’re going to make me a laughing stock!” he spat. He was so close to her face; she could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Is there someone else? have you been fucking someone else?” he seethed. 

Jaina tried to look him in the eye. “No of course not” it would do her no good to admit it now not how angry he was. 

He stared into her eyes “Your lying to me, you never used to go out then these past few weeks you have been out most nights!” “Who is it? Tell me” he yelled. 

“There is no one” cried Jaina she shrunk back into the chair trying to make some room between him and her.

“Why do have to make me so angry” he whispered. Jaina watched his chest rise and fall. She just wanted to get away from him. She should have just packed up and gone last night. She had been a fool to think he would just let her go. “I love you, Jaina.”

“You don’t or you wouldn’t be acting like this,” she said. “Arthas I don’t love you any more, you need to let me go.”

“You will never leave here, and you will love me.”He dragged her out the chair “Now get upstairs and take those cases back up there.” He pushed her towards the cases. She fell into the cases,, she hissed as her knees hit the marble floor. 

Jaina shook all over she couldn’t see any way out of this. How come she had never seen this side of him before. Or had she! he put her down all the time, talked down to her. Made her feel worthless, that's why she had stayed so long. He made her feel like there was nothing else. But there was she could be happy. Sylvanas had made her see that. 

 

Sylvanas pulled in to the drive. As soon as she got out, she could hear the shouting. She rushed up to the door and banged on it. No answer She banged again “Jaina it's me” she shouted. She heard the door unlock and a man she assumed was Arthas appeared at the door. 

“Who the hell are you and what do you want” he spat.

“I’m a friend of Jaina’s I want to see her,” said Sylvanas. She heard Jaina crying and pushed past Arthas. Jaina was slumped in the middle of the hallway. “What the fuck have you done to her?” said Sylvanas as she rushed over to Jaina. 

“What business is it of yours?” spat Arthas. “She is my wife. I can do as I please with her.” 

Sylvanas held her hand out to Jaina and helped her up “Go get your stuff we are leaving” said Sylvanas. Jaina was so relieved to see Sylvanas. She could see a way out of this now.

“It’s her, isn’t it? You have been bedding that bitch!” sneered Arthas. “You think your family are going to be happy seeing you with her!” “I have seen you somewhere before!” he said, looking at Sylvanas. He thought for a moment that coffee shop the other day. “She’s from the coffee shop, so you’re sleeping with the staff now.” 

“She is worth ten of you” spat Jaina finding her voice. 

Jaina walked towards her luggage. Arthas grabbed a handful of hair and dragged her back “You aren’t going anywhere you belong to me” he seethed. Sylvanas saw red and smashed him in the nose he grabbed his face as blood ran down it “Bitch you’re going to pay for that!” he yelled at Sylvanas. He started to advance on Sylvanas

Sylvanas kicked him in the groin, and he fell to his feet. “Just try it arsehole, you touch her again, and it will be the last thing you ever touch” she spat. She took hold of Jaina’s hand, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. “Get in the car you’re coming with me where you’re safe.” They both got in Sylvanas’s car and pulled away. Arthas struggled out the door throwing his glass towards the car as it pulled away. “You will be back” he yelled.

 

Sylvanas drove until she was far enough away from the house and pulled over. She looked over at Jaina her face was red from crying, and she was staring out the window. Sylvanas turned to look at her. She took her hand “I know its a stupid question but are you ok?” 

“Yeah no lasting damage not physically anyway,” said Jaina quietly. “You can drop me off at a hotel. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Why would that make me uncomfortable?” said Sylvanas.

“Because we only met a couple of weeks ago I don’t want to rush things and spook you.”

“Look I know I mentioned I only do casual, but I think we both know things are a little different.” “Jaina, please come back to mine, so I know you're ok,” said Sylvanas.

“Sure thanks, if you change your mind at any time, please just say” smiled Jaina.


	10. Starting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina tries to settle into a new life with Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of swearing and annoying parents in this chapter.

Jaina and Sylvanas arrived back in the flat. Sylvanas bought her bags in dropping them near the door. Jaina just stood in the doorway, her arms around her hugging herself. “Make yourself at home,” said Sylvanas. Jaina gave her a small smile and sat on the edge of the sofa. Her arms still hugging herself. Like she was trying to protect herself. “Hot or cold drink,” asked Sylvanas she wasn’t sure what Jaina needed right now. 

“Coffee, please,” said Jaina. Sylvanas went through into the kitchen. She pottered around making a cup of coffee. She was good with the action bits but not the comforting bits afterwards. 

She walked back into the room and set the coffee down next to Jaina. She sat on the sofa next to her. Jaina took a sigh of relief she was out of there. She couldn’t hold on to it any longer the tears burst out of her. Her shoulders shook as she lay back against the sofa. “I’m sorry I should have never let you go alone” whispered Sylvanas.

“It’s not your fault you make me feel safe” cried Jaina. “I never thought it would escalate that much.” She grabbed a tissue trying to slow down the tears. 

“You are safe now. I promise he will never hurt you again” said Sylvanas.

Jaina noticed Sylvanas’s bloody knuckle “Oh shit you’re hurt,” said Jaina taking Sylvanas’s hand. “Sorry” 

“Its nothing I would do it a hundred times over if he lays his hands on you.” “I will go clean it up,” said Sylvanas. She sat back down with some first aid supplies. Jaina picked them up and started gently cleaning up her knuckles. “You don’t have to do that” sighed Sylvanas.

“I want to its because of me you are injured,” said Jaina. “This is going to sting.” as she dabbed some antiseptic on the hand.

“I’m a big girl I can take it” laughed Sylvanas. Jaina smiled and stuck some plasters on. 

She brought Sylvanas’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “Thank you” she whispered tears started falling again from her eyes. Things felt so awkward now. Sylvanas pulled Jaina into a hug. Although this made Jaina cry more as she hung on tight to Sylvanas. She kissed the top of Jaina’s head. Sylvanas laid back so Jaina could lay against her. She stroked soothing circles on Jaina’s back.

“What do you need? Said Sylvanas. She could feel Jaina’s tears wetting her top.

“Just be here” sobbed Jaina. Sylvanas pulled her closer. 

 

A couple of hours later, Jaina had stopped crying. She stayed laid against Sylvanas. “Do you want to report him to the cops?” asked Sylvanas.

“Not right now I’m just pleased to be away from him,” said Jaina. “Sorry I brought all this drama to your doorstep.”

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t going to leave you with him in that mood” she said. 

“It's not right though not this early in our relationship.”

“Don’t worry about that now I don’t follow the rules” laughed Sylvanas. “If you want to leave and go somewhere else we can?” “I can sing and be a Barista anywhere.” “That way you don't have to deal with him any more,” said Sylvanas.

“I’m not running from him,” she said, looking up at Sylvanas. “Would you do that for me? Just pack up and leave?” 

“Yes” nodded Sylvanas. Suddenly Jaina got up and rushed off into the bathroom. Sylvanas could hear her throwing up. She got up and walked across to the bathroom. She peered around the door.

“Are you ok?” asked Sylvanas walking up behind her. 

“Just the stress of the day I think,” Jaina said she felt awful. Sylvanas sat behind her on the floor as She continued to throw up.

 

Jaina had tossed and turned all night. She barely slept. She had felt Sylvanas arms around her when she cried. She couldn’t believe she had dropped so luckily. Jaina just worried it was all too much too soon. Sylvanas assured her it wasn’t. 

 

Jaina had been out to grab a new phone while Sylvanas was at work. She decided the first person she should ring was her mother. She hadn’t been in contact with anyone in the last few days. She dialled her mother after a couple of rings her mother picked up. “Hi mother it's me Jaina sorry I haven’t been in touch for a while I had to get a new phone,” said Jaina

“Jaina! Where have you been? I have been so worried” her mother said, sounding relieved.

“I have been stopping with a friend did Arthas tell you what went on?” 

“Yes, Jaina what’s brought all this on I thought you were happy.” “He was so upset when I spoke to him, poor boy.”

“Well, we weren’t I don’t think I was ever happy in that marriage mother.” Jaina tried to hold her temper poor boy after what he had done.

“I don’t understand where this is all coming from he said there was a woman with you who hit him.”

“She was defending me, mother, after Arthas got rough with me, he hurt me.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mean to hurt you Jaina you upset him just up and leaving like that.”

“I can’t believe you’re are defending him he dragged me by my hair and pushed me around.” Her mother was always like this. 

“You need to go home and sort this out you are making things difficult for him.” “Its making things awkward for all of us, people are asking all sorts of questions.”

“I’m so sorry that I am making things uncomfortable for your mother,” said Jaina angrily. “There is no way I am going back to him”, and she put the phone down. She no longer wanted to talk to her mother. She was like Arthas, always worried about what others thought.

 

“It’s Tess’s birthday on Saturday are we going to her party,” asked Jaina. She lay next Sylvanas in bed. She loved waking up next to Sylvanas. 

“She has already asked the band to play at the party later on,” said Sylvanas. “Not sure if the earlier party is really my thing.”

“I know the first part will be all her dad’s friends, but she has asked me to go.” “I thought we could go together, you know as a couple.” 

“Ok, like I said I need to be there later anyway,” said Sylvanas. 

 

Jaina and Sylvanas arrived at the party. Tess’s dad had organised the first half what Tess called the boring part. Then they were having an after party with all Tess’s friends. Jaina grabbed some drinks from the bar. She went and stood at the table next to Sylvanas. “Not drinking tonight?” asked Sylvanas, looking at Jaina’s coke.

“I’m still feeling a little nauseous at times” replied Jaina. She passed Sylvanas’s red wine to her.

“You need to see a doctor that has been on and off sickness for more than a week now.”

“I’ve booked an appointment for Monday it's probably just stress had a pretty big life change.” “Plus I’ve had non-stop lectures off my mother,” said Jaina. “Least Tess assured me Arthas wasn’t going to be here he is working in France.” Jaina reached across and took Sylvanas’s hand “thanks for coming.” Sylvanas smiled and stroked Jaina’s hand. 

Tyrande walked over “We have all been wondering where you have been?” she said, looking down at their joined hands. Sylvanas went to pull away, but Jaina held on. She didn’t care who knew they were together. She was very happy with her, happier than she had been in a long time.

“Hi Tyrande, this is Sylvanas my girlfriend” smiled Jaina. 

“Oh, nice to meet you,” said a flustered Tyrande. She extended her hand to Sylvanas. Sylvanas let go of Jaina’s hand and shook Tyrande’s hand. “I’ve missed our Friday night dinners maybe you could come next Friday feel free to bring your friend,” she said, smiling.

“I’m not sure what we are doing yet will let you know thanks” smiled Jaina. “Oh, I see my mother and father over there speak to you later Tyrande.” She took Sylvanas’s hand and dragged her away.

Sylvanas stopped her “You’re not using me as some sort of trophy to annoy your family and friends are you? Asked Sylvanas.

Jaina felt a little hurt “Of course not I’m just really happy and the sooner we tell people we are together sooner they will get used to us being together” said Jaina.

“I don’t need anyone’s permission but yours,” said Sylvanas. She leant into Jaina and kissed her on the lips. Jaina took Sylvanas’s face in her hands and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Jaina pulled away. 

“Sorry if I keep getting this wrong its nothing to do with them I promise I just really like being with you.”

“Sorry just not used to these kinds of things I overreacted you make me happy too” smiled Sylvanas. “Come dance with me” she laughed, dragging Jaina to the dance floor. “You can show me how to do this stuffy dancing. Jaina smiled and put an arm around Sylvanas back.

“You put your hand on my shoulder,” said Jaina. They grasped hands and Jaina moved them around the dance floor. Sylvanas smiled, and Jaina looked at her in surprise. “Hey, you already know how to do it” laughed Jaina. “What other things are you keeping from me?”

Sylvanas winked “Wouldn’t you like to know.” She spun out then back into Jaina. Jaina wanted to get the upper hand back. So her hand slipped down to Sylvanas’s backside, and she squeezed it. Sylvanas leant forward to whisper in Jaina’s ear. “That’s not very ladylike don’t start what you can't finish” purred Sylvanas. Jaina blushed. She wasn’t quite up for how far Sylvanas would take the challenge.

 

After a few dances, they went and sat down. Jaina saw her mother and father. She waved at them. Her mother took one look and turned away. Her father attempted to direct her mother over towards them. But her mother said something and disappeared off in another direction. Jaina and Sylvanas stood as Jaina’s father approached them. He pulled Jaina into a big hug they had always been close. She was his little girl. “Hi, father I would like you to meet Sylvanas Windrunner we are together” stated Jaina.

Her Father seemed a little taken back but offered Sylvanas his hand. “Hi, I’m Daelin Proudmoore, so you are dating my little girl” he smiled. 

Sylvanas stepped forward and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr Proudmoore.”

“Just Daelin is ok” he smiled.

“Sylvanas is the lead singer in the band that is playing later her voice is amazing” gushed Jaina. “Please stay and listen to a couple of songs” she directed at her father.

“I will try, but your mother is quite insistent she needs to get home” he sighed.

“Is mother ok she seems to be avoiding me, did I embarrass her with what happened with Arthas?” asked Jaina, knowing the answer.

“You know what she gets like Jaina. I’m sure she is not ignoring you she gets busy socialising at these things.” “Talking about Arthas, you won’t be getting any more problems from him. I don’t take kindly to anyone putting their hands on my daughter,” he said a tone of anger in his voice. “I have sent him away as far as possible and told him not to come back he was lucky I didn’t do something worse,” he said, pulling Jaina into another hug. 

“I’m ok father Sylvanas has helped me a lot,” she said, smiling at Sylvanas.

“Yes I heard what you did Sylvanas, and I would like to thank you” replied Daelin.

“It was nothing Mr Proudmoore he had no right to treat Jaina like that,” said Sylvanas.

“Indeed! And its Daelin please” Sylvanas smiled. “Sylvanas there is someone I would like to introduce you to.” “He has his own music label you could discuss your band with him” smiled Daelin. 

 

Jaina smiled at Sylvanas’s excitement. Talking to the guy from the music label had gone well. He had agreed to stay and listen to their set. Sylvanas had taken his card and given him her number. He had said he would contact her if they were the kind of band he was looking for. “Right I have to go get the band sorted in a minute,” said Sylvanas. “Valeera has a surprise for Tess she wants my help with.”

“Oh, what's that?” asked Jaina. “I won’t say anything.”

“I helped her write a song to sing to Tess for her birthday” replied Sylvanas. She is going to take over the mic halfway through and sing it to her.”

“I can’t wait Tess will love it, and I’m sure it's great if you wrote it” smiled Jaina. 

“Of course, right I have to go now make sure you get a good view of us,” said Sylvanas. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jaina’s lips. 

Jaina kissed her back, slipping her tongue past Sylvanas’s lips. She moaned a little as Sylvanas pulled back. “Just remember you’re all mine later” she winked.

“Always” smiled Sylvanas as she walked off towards the stage.

“Good luck” Jaina shouted after her. Not that she needed it Sylvanas was always amazing on stage.

 

A couple of days later, Jaina was sat in the doctor's office. The sickness hadn’t improved; it had been several times a day. She waited to be called in. Things with Sylvanas were going great, and Jaina had even got back to writing. She had ignored several calls from her mother. She had blatantly ignored Jaina at Tess’s party. Jaina knew her mother wasn’t happy with her being with Sylvanas, but she was extremely happy. She hoped things with Sylvanas would last because she cared about her. Sylvanas seemed to feel the same way. Everything had been so rushed she hoped that wouldn’t affect things further down the line.

She sat in the doctor's office. She had just finished a few tests, and the doctor had called her back in for the results. The doctor shuffled his notes around. “According to our tests, Miss Proudmoore, you’re pregnant!”


	11. Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina tries to get her head around being a single mother and the thought of losing Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some swearing and angst in this chapter.

Jaina sat in her car. She had to escape the Doctor’s office. Her head was reeling. She watched a woman walking by getting on with her life. While Jaina’s was falling apart, she gripped the steering wheel her knuckles white. How could she have been so stupid? She knew exactly when it had happened. The night she had come home, and Arthas had arranged that surprise meal. 

She looked down at her stomach. His child was growing in there now. She tried to calm her breathing. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Her throat was tight. All she wanted to do was burst out crying and rage. Three fucking weeks of happiness that's all they had got together after she had left Arthas.

She could picture Sylvanas face in her head. She would freak out. She would want her gone. Jaina understood a baby was never part of the plan. Maybe she could get rid and never say anything. No there had to be trust, or there was no point being with her. She didn’t want to keep things from her. Once she got herself together, she would tell Sylvanas. She wondered if she should go pack her stuff up now. She could feel a lump in her throat. This wasn’t fair. 

Suddenly she started hitting the steering wheel. This wasn’t fucking fair. She screamed as she continued to beat the steering wheel. A couple stared at her and started walking a little faster. She slumped against the steering wheel as the tears began to fall. Her head rested against her hands as the crying increased. Would this bring Arthas back? Should she be telling him first? Everything was so mixed up. 

Her heart ached she was going to have to do this alone. Sylvanas would be gone if she told her mother. She would be dragged back home, back to the prison. She didn’t want to tell Arthas just yet she had to get her head around it first. She looked into the rearview mirror and wiped her eyes. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She tried to make her self look presentable. She was going to have to be stronger if she was going to become a mother. First things first, she would break the news to Sylvanas. Then she would get her stuff. Sylvanas would be working for a few more hours yet so she would have plenty of time to get her things. That meant Sylvanas wouldn’t have to see her again. Then she would find a hotel for a few days while she sorted somewhere to live.

She took a deep breath. She could do this she would have to. Yes, her heart would be broken, but lots of people had survived a broken heart before.

 

Jaina pulled up outside the Coffee Buzz. She got straight out if she didn’t, she would probably not go in. She walked up to the door. Her legs felt like Jelly. She took another deep breath as she opened the door. The little bell rang as she entered announcing her arrival. Sylvanas looked up and smiled when she realised it was Jaina. There it was again that lump in her throat. Reminding of the fact she might burst into tears at any moment. She gave Sylvanas a weak smile. 

Sylvanas immediately noticed something wasn’t right. Jaina walked up to the counter. Now she was closer Sylvanas could tell she had been upset. Anxiety set in straight away as her heartbeat got faster. Sylvanas knew she had been ill the last couple of weeks and she had been to the doctors that morning. Sylvanas’s mind was suddenly flooded, was she seriously ill. Surely she wouldn’t know this quick there would have to be tests and several doctors visits.

Jaina’s voice cracked as she said: “Can we go out the back and talk please.” 

Sylvanas nodded “Velonara keep an eye on everything for a few minutes I need to talk to Jaina.”

Velonara could tell something wasn’t right “Yeah sure take as much time as you need” she smiled. Sylvanas walked out into the back, and Jaina followed behind her. Sylvanas shut the door so that they could have some privacy. She pulled a box out for Jaina to sit on. Jaina sat down and tried to control her breathing. She rubbed her clammy hands down her jeans. Sylvanas watched, her mind thinking all sorts. She was silently willing Jaina to get on with it. 

Jaina sat up straight, eyes on Sylvanas. “This isn’t easy can you let me get this all out before saying anything I don’t want to lose it before finishing.” Sylvanas nodded, but her anxiety level skyrocketed. What the hell was this bad? “As you know I went to the doctors this morning because I haven’t been feeling great.” “Well I’m not ill I’m pregnant about four or five weeks pregnant according to the doctor,” said Jaina never taking her eyes off Sylvanas. “I know you never wanted anything like this and it's not fair on you three weeks into a new relationship.” 

Jaina tried to keep her voice straight, but tears were threatening again. “I’m going to get my stuff, and I will be out of your hair by the end of the day.”

Sylvanas felt angry. She crossed her arms across her chest. “I guess there is nothing for me to say then you seem to have it all figured out!” snapped Sylvanas. “So nice of you to just assume how I would react to this.” “Could I have a say in our relationship or are you all sorted now!” Sylvanas shook her head and turned round to face away from Jaina. She was pissed and couldn’t even look at her. 

Jaina looked down at her feet “Of course you have a say sorry.”

“It doesn’t say much for the past few weeks if you thought I would just dump you without us even talking this through,” said Sylvanas. “Do you have time to talk to me, or are you too busy assuming others feelings?” 

“Yes, I have time to talk. I’m sorry I shouldn’t of assumed” whispered Jaina.

Sylvanas turned back round to face her “Well, I suggest we go back to mine and talk about this properly.” “I will tell Velonara I’m leaving and arrange some cover it shouldn’t take me long.”

“Ok, I will go wait in the car for you,” said Jaina as she got up and walked past Sylvanas.

 

The drive home had been long and awkward. No one had said anything. Jaina had kept all her attention on the road. She didn’t want to think what was going through Sylvanas’s mind. She felt terrible for just assuming Sylvanas would kick her out. Sylvanas threw the keys down as they headed into the apartment. She went straight into the kitchen, and Jaina heard a bottle clinking.

Jaina sat on the sofa, kicking her shoes off. She brought her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms around her knees. A few minutes later, Sylvanas came back through. She sat a cup of coffee down next to Jaina. “Its decaf I got it from work,” she said. Jaina hadn’t even thought about anything like that. She felt a warmth inside at Sylvanas’s gesture. She understood then not to assume anything about this woman. Sylvanas constantly surprised her with little ways of showing she cared. Yes, she wasn’t the sort of woman that put it all out there, but she cared. 

“Does he know yet?” asked Sylvanas.

No, I need to get my head around it first before I tell him” answered Jaina. Sylvanas sat on the other side of the sofa. She had got herself an alcoholic drink. Jaina wasn’t sure what that meant, but she wasn’t reading anything into it. An awkward silence fell over the room. Jaina just sat there sipping her coffee. She wanted Sylvanas to talk in her own time.

Sylvanas sloshed the liquid round in her glass. She watched it hit the sides of the glass. She looked up at Jaina. “A baby had never really been on the cards for me” sighed Sylvanas. “It never really crossed my mind, especially not this soon into a relationship.” Jaina prepared herself for getting dumped; she could feel it coming. She couldn’t blame her; she wasn’t ready for it either. “The only thing I know for sure is I don’t want you to go,” said Sylvanas. Jaina looked up and exhaled, releasing a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. 

Sylvanas continued “Things aren’t going to be easy, but I am willing to give it a try.” Jaina could feel her eyes fill up tears. “If that's what you want of course you weren’t planning on going back to him, were you?”

“Oh god no never and yes I want to try, I don’t want to be without you,” said Jaina as tears of relief fell down her face. She moved closer to Sylvanas and took her hand. “It's my turn to ask you what can I do?”

“Understand I won’t always get it right. This is all new to me” said Sylvanas. “Sometimes I need to be alone to sort stuff out it doesn’t mean my feelings have changed for you.” “I am guessing seen as you haven’t mentioned if you are keeping the child?”

“It went through my mind, but I don’t think I could get rid of it,” said Jaina she stroked Sylvanas’s hand. “As for what else you said, I know how you feel I never expected to be a mother at twenty.” 

Sylvanas put her drink down and moved closer. She reached up and took Jaina face in her hands. “How do you feel about this?” 

At this point, the tears flowed from Jaina again “Scared, really fucking scared” she whispered. 

Sylvanas rested her forehead against Jaina’s “I will do my best to be there for you.” She used her thumbs to wipe away Jaina’s tears. Sylvanas leant in and kissed her. She could taste Jaina salty tears as Jaina kissed her back. After a few minutes, Sylvanas pulled back slightly out of breath “I need to breath” laughed Sylvanas. 

“While we are kissing everything seems normal, you’re here!” whispered Jaina.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise you, you need to believe me!” insisted Sylvanas.

“You can’t promise that though you might change your mind in the future.”

“And I might not let's just take one day at a time plus I won’t just leave, we would talk first,” said Sylvanas. Pulling Jaina into her arms “I would never just up and leave you like that.”

 

A few days later and things seemed to be going well. They had talked some more, and there had been more tears. Jaina felt like she was finally getting her head around it. She wanted to tell her family, but she had one more person to tell first. Arthas! She couldn’t put this off any more. He was a complete arse, but he deserved to know. She didn’t want to do this over the phone but had no choice. There was no way she could fly over there anyway. She had got his number from his office. 

Sylvanas got up to leave the room, but Jaina grabbed her hand. “Please stay,” she asked. She needed support.

“If you’re sure,” she said and sat back down next to Jaina. Jaina nodded and started dialling the number.

After a couple of rings, a man picked up. “Is Arthas Menethil there please?” said Jaina.

“Speaking” came the familiar voice. 

Jaina took a deep breath “Hello, this is Jaina I need to speak to you about something.”

He sighed, and his tone changed when he realised who it was. “If it's about the divorce I have started proceedings with the Lawyers they should be getting in contact with yours soon.”

“Ok but no it's not about that,” said Jaina that was one piece of good news she hadn’t expected. She thought he would make it difficult.

“Well, get on with it, then I don’t have all day!” he snapped. “And if it's about you shacking up with that woman I already know!”

Jaina rolled her eyes “Why would it be about that, that is nothing to do with you.” “I thought you should know I am pregnant with your child,” said Jaina. The line went quiet for a few seconds. 

Then he spoke again “That was something I wanted while we were together not now!” “I have no interest in being a single dad I suggest you get rid of it” he snapped. “If you’re after money then I suggest you take care of it and send me the bill.”

Jaina couldn’t believe how cold he was being. “No, I do not need your money”, and she hung up.  
She chucked the phone on the table. “He isn’t interested he told me to get rid,” she said. She wasn’t going to cry; he wasn’t worth it.

“I’m sorry,” said Sylvanas. She reached out to take her hand.

“Don’t be it's better this way least I don’t have to deal with him in my life.” “I can make a fresh start now,” she said. And she would she wouldn’t take anything from him any more or contact him again they were done.


	12. Can it work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas get used to the fact there is a baby coming.

Jaina sat on the sofa, eating her breakfast. She was managing food a lot better now. She had been out and got some books on pregnancy. She had procured some vitamins and started eating better. Things had been ok between her and Sylvanas. She did feel guilty because she kept expecting Sylvanas to freak out and run at any minute, and she hadn’t. They had talked several times. Sylvanas had gone out running a few times to think. Sylvanas still held back she seemed uncomfortable talking about her role in the baby’s life. 

“Right I’m going to get off to work now, see you tonight,” said Sylvanas heading for the door. 

“Ok I have my first scan today at three this afternoon,” Jaina said, hoping Sylvanas would want to come with her. 

Sylvanas stopped for a moment “Ok let me know how it goes” and she was gone out the door. Jaina couldn’t help feeling a little down. She had hoped they could do these things together. It was a lot to expect though their relationship was very new still. It wasn’t right for her to expect Sylvanas to take on the responsibility for someone else baby. She hoped eventually if everything worked out ok that she would come to think of it as hers too. Again she would have to see how everything played out.

 

Jaina arrived at the hospital ten mins before her appointment. She hated being late. She walked through the sterile white corridors. Following the signs to the Antenatal clinic. She had never been a big fan of hospitals. She had rarely been ill in her life, so avoided them as much as possible. She touched her stomach. That was all going to change now. She would have to get used to hospitals. She rested her hand on her stomach. She still couldn’t bring herself to be happy about the baby yet.

She turned a corner as she got closer to the clinic. She approached the reception desk. The lady behind the desk took her details and gave her a form to fill in. She pointed in the direction of the seating and said She would be called in soon. Jaina sat and started filling in the form. This was another thing she would have to get used to all the paperwork. She was sure there would be a lot.

A few minutes later, a young woman appeared at the door. “Jaina Proudmoore” Jaina got up. Suddenly an out of breath Sylvanas appeared round the corner. Almost bumping into Jaina.

“Have I missed it? I got stuck in traffic” she panted trying to get her breath back. 

Jaina’s face lit up she came after all. She felt a lump in her throat as she tried to fight back the grateful tears. “No just in time” smiled Jaina, “Thanks” she mouthed. 

They walked into the room, and the Tech shut the door behind them. “If you could just hop on to the bed and we will get you ready for the scan.” “Is this your first scan?” asked the tech.

“Yes,” said Jaina sitting down on the bed and swinging her legs up. She laid back this felt so real now, and that made her nervous.

“I will explain as we go along then what will be happening today” smiled the Tech. “First thing first, who do we have?”

“I’m the mother, and this is my partner the Father isn’t in the picture,” said Jaina.

The Tech nodded “Take a seat” she directed at Sylvanas. Who had hung back by the door.

“I’m ok stood up thanks,” said Sylvanas. This whole thing felt alien to her. She wasn’t sure how much Jaina wanted her involved. Although she had seemed happy when she had turned up. Sylvanas crossed her arms and stared down at her feet. She felt like a spare part.

“The first thing we are going to do is pull up your top and rub some of this jelly on your stomach.” “it's going to be cold” smiled the Tech at Jaina. Jaina pulled back her top, revealing her small bump. The Tech applied the jelly and Jaina did jump a little at the coldness. “This helps us get a clearer picture of the baby” explained the Tech. 

Jaina wanted to involve Sylvanas, but she wasn’t sure how to. She couldn’t even get her attention. She was just stood there, rocking backwards and forwards on her heels. Jaina wondered what was going through her head. Her eyes just stayed on her feet. Jaina thought when they had finished here. They should talk about how involved Sylvanas wanted to be. It wasn’t going to be an easy conversation if she didn’t want to be very involved. But it still needed to happen.

“I’m just going to run this over your stomach, and you should see your baby on that screen” pointed the Tech. Sylvanas had still not looked up. Jaina smiled at the Tech and laid her head back. Jaina’s hand shook a little as the Tech started the scan. Jaina had her eyes closed as the tech switched on the screen. They shot open as the Tech said: “That sound is your baby’s heartbeat; it's very strong, sounds healthy.” Jaina turned to look at Sylvanas who was looking at the screen. She took a deep breath and held her hand out to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas noticed the movement and looked over at Jaina. She walked forward and took her hand. She smiled and sat down next to Jaina. Jaina squeezed her hand in silent gratitude. They both turned to look at the screen.

Both women gazed up in awe at the screen as the Tech explained everything. Tears of happiness ran down Jaina’s face. Sylvanas grabbed a tissue and passed it to her. She stroked Jaina’s hand with her thumb.

Seeing and hearing her baby had made Jaina realise how real this was now. She actually started feeling excited. She was having a baby, a little daughter or a son. Hopefully, she would be able to share that with Sylvanas too.

The Tech spent a few minutes checking the baby out. Making sure it had all its fingers and toes. She assured them that all looked good. Then went to fetch the doctor talk to them. She assured Jaina this was normal and a doctor had to sign off on all cases.

 

Jaina and Sylvanas sat there waiting for the doctor to come back with the Tech. They were both still watching the baby on the screen. “Thank you for coming. I wasn’t sure you were” said Jaina.

“I wasn’t sure I was” laughed Sylvanas nervously. “This is all very overwhelming, but I said I would be here for you and I meant it.” “I’m glad I came now, this is amazing.”

“I appreciate it” smiled Jaina. “Yes, it is amazing and very overwhelming.” Jaina took another deep breath. “I want you to be as involved as much as you feel comfortable with,” she said, watching for Sylvanas’s reaction.

Sylvanas stood up and leant over the bed she looked deep into Jaina’s eyes. “I promise I will be here for you and the baby for as long as you want me to be,” said Sylvanas. Her hand cupped Jaina’s cheek, and she closed the distance between them. Kissing Jaina on the lips. She pulled back slightly and used her thumb to wipe away the fresh tears from Jaina. “This isn’t going to be easy for either of us, but I’m all in.”

Jaina smiled; she couldn’t think of a time when she had been happier. “I know this isn’t what you expected, but I’m here for you to Sylvanas we need to be strong for each other” smiled Jaina. Giving her a quick kiss as the doctor came into the room.

“Hi, I’m Dr Wrynn pleased to meet you” as he extended his hand to them both in turn. “I have gone over the Tech’s notes, and I’m happy to say everything is on track.” “Your baby’s heartbeat is strong, and everything is growing at the correct rate,” he said, addressing them both. “We will need to see you again in a few months for the next scan, do you have any questions?” he asked.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, and she shook her head. “We are good thanks” smiled Jaina.

“Right then we are all done, you can make your next appointment at reception on your way out” he passed them the scan photos. “See you next time” shaking their hands again and left.

Sylvanas grabbed some paper towels and wiped off Jaina’s stomach. Jaina straightened out her clothes and got up. She wrapped her arms around Sylvanas “Thanks again for coming.”

 

Jaina sat next to Sylvanas in her car. They were still sat in the hospital car park, letting everything settle in. “Do you have to go back to work?” asked Jaina. 

“No, booked the afternoon off wasn’t sure how long these things took” answered Sylvanas. Jaina passed her one of the scan photo’s and smiled.

“This is yours if you want it,” she said.

Sylvanas took the photo and looked at it “thanks, of course, I want it” said Sylvanas.

Jaina fidgeted with her fingers in her lap there was something she wanted to ask Sylvanas but wasn’t sure how to. Sylvanas looked at her and down at her hands. “Are you ok? The doctor said everything was good with the baby.”

“Yeah, I know it's not about the baby,” said Jaina, not taking her eyes off her hands. “It's just that since I told you about the baby, I didn’t know if I turned you off.” “Because we haven’t had ….”

Sylvanas burst out laughing, and Jaina looked up, feeling slightly annoyed she was being laughed at.  
“You can say the word Sex we haven’t had sex.” “Of course you don’t turn me off I find you very attractive,” said Sylvanas. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to and didn’t want to push anything.”

“Oh thank god, I don’t know if it's the hormones or what but all I can think about is jumping your bones twenty-four-seven,” said Jaina relieved Sylvanas laughed again. Jaina leant forward, kissing Sylvanas. She sucked in her bottom lip as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue entered Sylvanas’s mouth. Her tongue entwined with Sylvanas’s. Jaina moaned she needed to be closer to her. Her hand tugged at Sylvanas’s top as she touched the warm skin of her side. She felt Sylvanas smile against her lip.

Sylvanas gently took her wondering hand. “I think we need to wait till we get home,” she said breathily. “I’m not sure anyone would appreciate us getting it on in the hospital parking lot” she chuckled.

Jaina groaned “be quick then because I’m going out my mind, I need to feel your touch.”

Sylvanas shook her head and started the engine. “I will go as quickly and as safely as I can,” she said. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want to do” winked Sylvanas.


End file.
